ӨП ƬΉΣ ᄂIПΣ
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: Dovewing is now engaged with a famous fashion model, but Ivypool finds that this is unfair. She just waits for that special day when she finally gets what she really wants, but it comes when she least expects it. (Warriors Middle School which includes funny stuff. ;))
1. Early Bird, Projects and PawBook

**_Hey y'all! This is the sequel to "The Beautiful Pony," in my other account, Admiral Kitten._**

**_Check that fic out before you read this, or you'll be confused about the Gender-bender thingie. _**

**_Still reading? Okay, so the cover is Dovewing with the pink dress on. Yep, he does look manly, doesn't he? ;)_**

**_This is all gonna be mostly Ivypool's P.O.V., by the way. :D_**

_*(*)*_

**_Monday_**

The loud clashing of pots and pans awoke Ivypool from her bed in the purple room. It was the very next day, before yesterday that her brother, Dovewing, had gotten engaged with the amazing fashion model and former designer, the awesome Tigerstar.

"Ivypool! Breakfast is ready!" called Dovewing from the kitchen, "and don't forget there's school today for you, but never for me 'cause I've already graduated and that shit!"

Ivypool shook her tangled black hair from her eyes. She changed from her baby blue sleepwear stuff to a black T-shirt and jeans.

After that, she rushed down to the bathrooms and did everything she needed to do (which included brushing her hair) and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

Ivypool spotted a platter of blueberry waffles and wolfed them down. She took a glance at the clock. It read 6:30.

"Dovewing! Why'd you wake me up right now? School starts at freakin' 8:30, which is like, in two hours! Wake me at 7:30 next time." Ivypool growled.

Tigerstar padded down from the stairs.

"What's all this racket?" yawned Tigerstar sleepily, "Why are you guys having breakfast so early without me?"

"Don't worry Tigerstar, it's nothing. Ivypool woke me up early to make her breakfast because she forgot to do her homework."

Tigerstar squinted a little at Ivypool, but then nodded, "I forgot Ivypool had to go to school. You know, 'cause you don't and I don't either?"

Ivypool growled, but quickly remembered there was a science project due today. She decided to ignore Dovewing and do whatever she needed to do.

She shoved the blueberry waffles into her mouth and went into her room to get her laptop. Then she checked the site where all her grades were posted, and where the teachers tell you what homework to do. So far, she was a straight A student, and last week was spring break, but there was school this week.

Ivypool clicked on the link that read, "Classification Project." It said that she needed to classify an animal and what the domains and kingdom shit. Then she needed to find pictures, do 3 paragraphs, and print them out to glue on a poster.

'Leopards are the best!' thought Ivypool as she flipped through images of leopards.

'Ooo...good one!' exclaimed Ivypool excitedly in her mind as she found a snow leopard.

*(*)*

"Yes! I finished!" yelled Ivypool. It was 7:18 and she was wide awake.

"Good for you, sis!" cried Dovewing in the kitchen.

Ivypool stuffed her poster into her backpack and since it was another hour before school, she decided to surf through PawBook images on her laptop.

Her laptop ran out of battery suddenly after ten minutes. She liked the photos of grumpy cat and wanted to see more so she used her phone.

Ivypool accidently pressed the camera app and saw what made her day even better - she had taken a photo of Dovewing with pink jeans and an orange shirt while playing video games!

She grinned evilly and sent the picture to all her friends, which was the whole school.

*(*)*

**AN: So...leave a review to tell me what you think. Yes, this is like a warriors high school but more funnier (I'll try to make it more funny).**

**Please review!**

**-Silver**

**(The cover photo is Dovewing in the pink dress. You'll get it if you read the prequel, "The Beautiful Pony" by Admiral Kitten.)**


	2. Day to Day

_**Tuesday**_

_***(*)***_

It was another school day, and everything happened normally in the morning. Ivypool woke up at 7:30, did what she needed to in the bathroom, ate some syrup-drowned pancakes, and went to school.

'I wish I was home-schooled,' thought Ivypool, 'so I don't have to meet bitches or do dumb homework stuff.'

*(*)*

_1st period science_

She went to her first period, which was science. Everyone had to do this presentation on their project they turned in yesterday.

It was her turn second.

'Why the hell do I have to do this? Can't the world explode now?' thought Ivypool desperately as she clipped her poster up on the board and got a 3-D figure leopard model thing out of her backpack. (3-D model, she had to do that too yesterday, but I didn't talk about it because I was too lazy. It's made out of paper.)

"W-wait, what am I supposed to do again?" stammered Ivypool.

"State your animal's name, scientific name, two fun facts, and show us your model," the teacher, Mr. Cloud, said sternly.

"Um...this is the leopard, **_panthera pardus_** is the scientific name, leopards bark when they have something to say, and they, uh...can hear five times better than a human."

Ivypool starred expectantly at her teacher.

"Model?" asked Mr. Cloud sternly with no emotion.

"Um..." Ivypool held up her paper leopard, "It's 1/10 the size of a regular leopard and its awesome."

Mr. Cloud nodded, "You may go back to your seat."

*(*)*

_2nd period P.E._

"Run people, run! GODAMMIT, JUST RUN!" roared the P.E. teacher, Ms. Nyxt.

Ivypool tried to keep running, but her legs felt so sore. Ms. Nyxt finally told the class to rest.

Ivypool gasped for breath as she stopped.

"Heart rate!"

Ms. Nyxt started the 6 second timer. Ivypool pressed a finger to her neck and counted.

"Stop!" bellowed Ms. Nyxt.

"Shut up!" whispered Icecloud. Her brother Foxleap started laughing.

Ms. Nyxt narrowed her eyes and was about to say something critical and harsh to the twins but they were saved by the bell as it rang loud and clear.

Everyone was late because their was a 5 minute passing time thing and the students were late to change. However, Ivypool changed way faster than the other people, so she wasn't late to third period.

*(*)*

_3rd period Pre-algebra_

**_What is the value of _**_n_**_ so the expression (-y + 5.3) + (7.2y - 9) is equivalent to 6.2y + n?_**

Ivypool starred blankly at the math worksheet. Then she sighed and put her head down and waited till the bell would ring again.

*(*)*

_4th period English_

"Hello fourth period students! Do the warm-up on the board as we wait for the bell!" chirped Ms. Bright.

They had a smartboard which Ms. Bright uploaded her documents on her laptop and showed 'em to the class. It read:

**WARM-UP:**

**Go on to the site where you check your grades and **

**click on the link **

**that says**

**Reading Log Directions.**

**Compose a new document on **

**Google Docs.**

**Send the finished log no later **

**than this**

**Friday.**

Ms. Bright always wrote everything out like they were poems. It was a habit, but it made everything clearer because no one liked to read a huge block of writing.

Ivypool read the rest that was on the board:

**...Presentations..**

**All groups will**

**do it today**

**for credit.**

**/**

**Posters must **

**be turned in **

**today**

**for grades**

**will be submitted**

**tomorrow,**

**Wednesday.**

**You will**

**get your report cards**

**on Thursday.**

Ivypool did the warm-up, and her partners came in.

"Hey Ivypool? Ready for the presentation?" asked Blossomfall excitedly.

Ivypool grinned, but narrowed her eyes as her other partners also sat down with them. It was Rosepetal, but Ivypool never liked her because she complained too much.

"Presentation today! Dammit, we should've done it yesterday! I needed the extra credit!" Rosepetal cried.

Ivypool sighed.

"You don't even try Ivypool, didn't you want extra credit? It's so easy so there should be no reason for us not to do it yesterday!" Rosepetal complained more loudly.

"Hey, shut up. Blossomfall said it was my decision anyways, and you said it was mine too. You get what you get, and don't be upset. Now stop complaining," growled Ivypool.

_-they did the presentation-_

"Nothing changed! We should've done it yesterday but since Ivypool decided against it, we missed a perfectly good chance to get extra credit!" Rosepetal cried as the bell rang.

Blossomfall remained quiet.

Ivypool, losing her patience, snarled, "You missed a good chance of extra credit. Besides, you don't qualify anyway, since extra credit, as Ms. Bright explained, are only supposed to be for the people who did everything they're supposed to, unlike you!"

Rosepetal glared at her with an angry blaze in her eyes.

Ivypool stuck out her tongue and trudged calmly to lunch.

*(*)*

_Lunch_

"Hey Icecloud!" Ivypool cried as soon as she saw her friend in the crowd of students.

Icecloud smiled thinly, "How was the presentation? By the way, Hollyleaf has second lunch on all Tuesdays..."

"Yeah, all right." Ivypool nodded, "let's get lunch?"

_-BORING LUNCH SCENE WHERE IVY AND ICY EAT THEIR LUNCH-_

_5th period Inter. Band (elective)_

Ivypool played the flute and was first chair. But everyone thought that she should've been in the Advanced band where most 8th graders were.

The teacher was Mr. Birch. He was awesome.

The band played scales and some boring songs.

-_AFTER THE BAND WAS DONE REHEARSING-_

"Guys," Mr. Birch said, "tomorrow we're combining with the beginning band and Friday too. Okay peoples?"

Everyone nodded.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Birch called as the bell rang. Everyone ran for the door, but of course the amazing Ivypool got there first.

'Icecloud plays flute in beginning band, tomorrow we're gonna trade footjoints 'cause I have a C footjoint and and she has a Bb one. Hm..."

*(*)*

_6th period history_

Mr. Dust walked into the room.

"6th period, do the essential question and copy down what you're going to do for homework from the board."

After everyone was done doing that, Mr. Dust made them watch a video on the history of making chocolate. Then he made them take notes about the Mayas and the Incas.

Then the bell rang, which dismissed everyone in the school."

*(*)*

**_AN: Yes, Ivypool is in 7th grade, and Dovewing's like waaaayy older than her but again Dovewing's her brother, not her boyfriend, so it doesn't really matter much._**

**_Review to tell me what subject you want to me to write about more! Band maybe?_**

**_Not gonna be updating tomorrow...maybe on Thursday that tells you what happens Wednesday and some things on Thursday. _**

_Mr. Cloud = Cloudtail_

_Ms. Nyxt = Nightcloud_

_Ms. Bright = Brightheart_

_Mr. Birch = Birchfall_

_Mr. Dust = Dustpelt_

**_;)_**

**_-Silver_**


	3. Silver Footjoints

_**Wednesday**_

** *(*)***

_Lunch_

"Ivypool! Over here!" cried Hollyleaf as she waved from the lunch line. Icecloud stood silently by Hollyleaf's side.

Ivypool sautered toward her friend and cutted about half of the line.

"Hey, what the heck Ivypool, you just cutted! I'm telling!" Bumblestripe complained.

Ivypool laughed in his face and shoved him to the ground.

"I'm telling!" cried Bumblestripe.

Hollyleaf shook her head at Ivypool, "Why are you bullying him? You could get in trouble, you know."

"Seriously?" Ivypool rolled her eyes, "It's called everyone should know that it's not good to mess with me, and you can't get in trouble in this school anyway, goody-two-shoes."

Icecloud laughed and Hollyleaf glared at her.

"What's so funny?" Hollyleaf demanded.

"Nothing," snickered Icecloud.

_-boring scene where everyone gets their lunch-_

"So," Ivypool started as she sat down on the ground with her lunch. Her friends imitated her, "are you going to let me borrow the footjoint, Icecloud?"

Icecloud nodded while chomping a cheeseburger.

"Look, there's a seagull!" Ivypool exclaimed with wide eyes. She then giggled and stole some of Icecloud's french fries.

"Well, I don't see any seagulls," Hollyleaf stated, "by the way Ivypool, I have a treat for you."

Ivypool grinned.

"What is it?" she asked.

Hollyleaf shrugged, "Depends on what you want. You want something american or something else?"

Ivypool glared at her friend, " I'll have something american then, since I don't know what something else is."

Hollyleaf laughed and threw Ivypool a Rice Krispie treat.

"Cool."

Icecloud turned, "Hey, since you took some of my french fries, can I have some salad?"

Ivypool wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Sure, it's school salad anyways. I like fresh ones from home."

_*(*)*_

_5th period band_

Ivypool put together her nickel flute. She stopped at the footjoint piece and waited for Icecloud to come up front so they could trade footjoints.

Icecloud was in beginning band, but her flute costed over one thousand dollars. Ivypool's flute costed one hundred dollars, since it wasn't made of silver or professional like Icecloud's. Yet she still was the best player despite the metal.

"Here," Icecloud dropped her Bb footjoint on Ivypool's case. Ivypool gave her the C footjoint.

Ivypool took a close look at Icecloud's footjoint.

Mr. Blaze, the beginning band (and advanced band) teacher plugged a laptop in. Mr. Birch was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey people! Take out the piece you were working on yesterday with Mr. Birch. What was the title again? Old Suns?"

"Ancient Moon," Leafpool corrected from her seat next to Ivypool.

"Alright. Let's run through it."

Ivypool tried a note on her instrument. It sounded better than how she played yesterday. She was sure it was because of her borrowed silver Bb footjoint.

_-SCENE WHERE EVERYONE RUNS THROUGH THE PIECE-_

"Pack up your instruments, 'cause we're going to watch a video. It's about this guy named John Belt playing the violin and stuff like that." Mr. Blaze bellowed.

"But you wrote Joshua Bell on the board," called out Briarlight from the second row. She was seventh chair.

"Oh yeah, Josh Bell. My mistake!" Mr. Blaze exclaimed.

_-moments later...-_

"Dammit, why isn't this YouTube thing working? Other teachers must be using the internet. I say that we should all barge in and tell them to stop using the internet."

"But wait," Mr. Blaze said as he clicked the refresh button, "I think this might help..."

A message appeared on the screen:

_**Oh no, an error has occurred! **_

_**Please try again later.**_

_** We think that the Butt-bonic Plague has infected you laptop! **_

_**Click here now to pay fifty dollars to disinfect your precious laptop!**_

"Okay, since we can't watch it, you guys do whatever you want until the bell rings so you can go home, 'cause this is block day," sighed Mr. Blaze.

*(*)*

**AN: Block Day is Wednesday and Thursday, and all the other days of school are regular. Wednesday you go to your odd periods, and Thursday your evens.**

_**Mr. Blaze = Lionblaze**_

**Please review!**

**-Silver**


	4. Teachers and Kitty Kats

_**Whale Bubbles are awesome.**_

_**Cats are awesome too.**_

_***(*)***_

_**Thursday**_

*(*)*

2nd period P.E.

"Curl-up tests are today! Go to the big gym!" roared Ms. Nyxt.

Everyone sighed and obeyed. No one wanted to know what would happen if Ms. Nyxt's orders were disobeyed.

"Lay on the freakin' mats, and have one person counting for you because I don't trust you counting for yourself. Also, girls, 22 curl-ups are fit, and boys, 18 curl-ups are fit for you," Ms. Nyxt bellowed.

'How I wish Ms. Nyxt would shut up and let us do whatever we want,' thought Ivypool sadly.

"Hey," Foxleap shouted, "Aren't boys stronger than girls? It should be vice versa, right?"

Ms. Nyxt glared at him.

"You have a F for the day, Foxleap. Go sit in the bleachers. Watch and learn," growled Ms. Nyxt as she wrote in a zero for Foxleap's score for the day.

*(*)*

_Silent Reading_

Iypool's silent reading was her math teacher. Her math's teacher's name was Mr. Feather.

It was so boring...everywhere there were posters of math equations and old pictures of Christmas trees.

But she started reading, so it made no difference.

*(*)*

_4th period English_

'Dammit, I have to sit with Rosepetal again,' thought Ivypool sullenly as she trudged into the room. Blossomfall was already seated at the table with a white school laptop.

Ivypool looked at the warm-up.

It read:

**_Welcome 4th period English_**

**_/_**

**_Go to _**

**_the_**

**_Chicken State website_**

**_and sign in_**

**_by clicking_**

**_the words_**

**_sign in_**

**_/_**

**_Take the_**

**_ELA_**

**_Grade seven (7)_**

**_Practice test_**

**_/_**

**_We will _**

**_go over_**

**_the answers_**

**_on Friday_**

**_/_**

**_You will_**

**_keep the _**

**_warm-up_**

**_safe_**

**_until tomorrow_**

**_/_**

"Hey Ivypool. It's this one right?" asked Rosepetal as she put her mouse cursor over the Grade seven Performance test.

Ivypool nodded, "Yep."

When Rosepetal turned away, Ivypool broke out a smile at Rosepetal's stupidity.

'Grade seven _Practice_ test stupid,' she thought sarcastically in her mind.

*(*)*

_Lunch_

7th and 8th graders lined up at the lunch line place. There were about 1000 students in the school, and Ivypool cutted the first person without him noticing.

_-EVERYONE ATE THEIR LUNCH-_

*(*)*

_6th period History_

"Test tomorrow guys," Mr. Dust said boringly.

He droned on and on, but Ivypool soon lost interest and searched in the guy next to her's backpack.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" asked the person who's backpack she was searching. Ivypool thought he looked familiar, but quickly forgot about his recognization as she found a Kit Kat.

"Yay, I found a Kitty Kat!" shouted Ivypool.

*(*)*

_**AN: Yay, I updated! :)**_

_**So...review to tell me what subject you want to hear more about and stuff. I know this is turning into something with no plot, but just school days, but some stories like this, you just have to be patient.**_

_**And...it's kinda like my school life, but things just have to be more dramatic if Ivypool's in there.**_

**_-Silver_**


	5. Sub, monarchs, and test retorts

Friday

*(*)*

_1st period Science_

Ivypool staggered in the classroom. No one was there yet, except for this one teacher, which she assumed to be a substitute.

The substitute had long brown hair and wore an expensive looking blue dress. She was scribbling something down.

"Oh shit," she mumbled while scribbling, "she left her keys and I'm too lazy to call her."

Hazeltail trudged in a moment later as Ivypool got to her seat.

"Hey, Haze," Ivypool dipped her head at Hazeltail.

Hazeltail acknowledged her with a grin.

"Any homework today?"

Ivypool shrugged as the rest of the class came pouring in.

"Hey, who are you random person?" yelled Toadstep from across the room.

The substitute glanced up and groaned.

"What do you guys want to know? Mr. Cloud is out, so I'm subbing for him," moaned the substitute, "and I'm not a random person, my name is Mrs. Tawny. Your assignment of the day is to do outline notes and when you're done, you do whatever you want."

"She looks like a pretty cool sub to me," whispered Mousewhisker to Foxleap.

*(*)*

_2nd period P.E._

"People," roared Ms. Nyxt, "shut up! Do you guys want to play "Butterflies" or should we finishing testing? Vote now!"

It was chaos.

Everyone was screaming and yelling at each other.

Luckily, to Ms. Nyxt it sounded like everyone wanted to do "Butterflies" so they did.

Butterflies was a game where butterfly people tag non-butterflies with a ball to turn them into butterfly people.

Ivypool didn't want to play because she was too lazy so she hid in the boys' locker room.

*(*)*

_3rd period Pre-alg_

"I don't want to do any homework!" wailed Ivypool.

Mr. Feather shook his head, "too bad. The whole point of being a teacher it to torture you kids with stuff that really doesn't make sense."

Everyone in the room sighed as he passed out a 5 paged packet.

"Do all this in the weekend and you get an A," ordered Mr. Feather.

*(*)*

_4th period English_

Ivypool sighed as she spotted Rosepetal coming in the door.

'Oh my gosh, go away, I hope a dragon eats you,' thought Ivypool.

Rosepetal shook her head at Ivypool.

"Don't slouch. It's bad for you," Rosepetal stated as if that was true.

Ivypool rolled her eyes, "No, its good for you. It makes you more flexible. By the way, you look like an uncivilized pig with all that pink on."

_**Warm-up**_

_**/**_

_**log into the **_

_**testing website**_

_**write on **_

_**the test prep worksheet**_

_**I **_

**_gave you_**

**_on thy desk_**

**_/_**

**_testing _**

**_next week_**

**_/_**

**_I'll bring everyone_**

**_cupcakes_**

**_and a_**

**_box of chocolate_**

**_for each _**

**_of you_**

**_to keep your_**

**_brain active_**

**_and your_**

**_soul_**

**_happy_**

**_:)_**

**_/_**

**_*(*)*_**

_Lunch_

"Yay!" Ivypool cheered, "I stole everyone's cookies!"

*(*)*

_Silent Reading_

Ivypool chomped on all the food she stole from everyone during lunch while reading a good book.

*(*)*

_5th period Band_

Leafpool walked in the room, dragging herself to her seat next to Ivypool.

"I don't want to watch the video, it's one hour long," groaned Ivypool.

"Trust me, I don't either. But teachers are finding all the good ways of torturing us," sighed Leafpool.

*(*)*

_6th period history_

"Test today! Pass up your homework, and clear off your desks!" said Mr. Dust.

Ivypool scanned all the questions to her test.

'You know what, since I'm too lazy and I have the best luck ever, I'm just gonna guess on everything,' Ivypool thought.

"I'm screwed," complained the guy behind her girlishly. She remembered she flipped through his backpack yesterday.

"I'm screwed," imitated Ivypool.

The guy just glared at her, "I don't care."

Ivypool found this as a challenge.

"I don't care either, but I guess you're screwed anyways, so it doesn't really make a difference if I care or not. By the way, if you're screwed, you must be stupid, 'cause I'm done with the test already," Ivypool retorted, "I hope you get something higher than a F, which is as likely as getting struck by lightning.

(1:50,000)

*(*)*

_**AN: Hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review!**_

_**-Silver**_


	6. Hair dyes and Videos

_**Bob the Pie – there's this guy in my class and he calls himself "Bob the builder." ;) lol**_

_**Saturday**_

_***(*)***_

Dovewing ate a huge piece of chocolate and Ivypool stole all his chocolate. Then Dovewing started screaming and playing video games.

As Ivypool munched on Dovewing's chocolate, the power suddenly went off. You could hear yelling in the bathroom where Tigerstar was just blow-drying her hair.

"No!" shrieked Tigerstar, "I look hideous if my hair isn't dried!"

"Tigerstar, you look awesome no matter what?" lied Dovewing. Tigerstar's hair looked like an eagle's nest.

"By the way, when is the wedding?" asked Ivypool.

"This Saturday, " Tigerstar replied while applying some purple lipstick, "Hey Ivypool, I feel like I needa do some hairstyling. Can I please style your hair? Please please please?"

Ivypool sighed. Tigerstar loved playing with other people's hair and dying them scary colors.

"Alright," Ivypool agreed reluctantly.

*(*)*

Ivypool starred in the mirror as she watched her messy black hair being combed into gentle wavy lengths.

Tigerstar smiled, flashing her pearly whites.

"You should comb your hair more. I like your hair."

Ivypool sighed again.

It was going to be a long afternoon she thought as soon as Tigerstar picked up some red lipstick and pink hair dye.

"Pink looks good on you, honey. You should dye your hair more."

Ivypool pulled out her phone and watched a youtube video.

_Dark haired guy comes in:_

_"Do you want to bulild a snowman...? It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

_"No Anna, go away." (….Frozen, Do you want to build a Snowman)_

_"Okay, bye," the dark haired guy sang as he closed the door to the blond guy's room and left._

_Guy puts hand on blond guys shoulder._

_"It's okay."_

_Blond guy says frustrantely, " No, it's not. I sound like a faggot, and I sound like a girl!_

_Other guy says : Mr I'll, make a man, out of you... (Song from Disney) (Think its Mulan)_

_Other guy sings the Mulan Reflection._

_Other guy says, "Hakuna Matata, it means no worries." (The Lion King...?)_

_"Why should I worry? Why should I carreee?" asked the blond guy. (Oliver and Company)_

_"Because you need to come out with me," the other guy stated._

_The blond guy shook his head, "False."_

_Blond guy sings: " I would go almost anywhere, to feel like I...bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeellloooongggg" (Pocahontas)_

_Other guys sings: "In the jungle in the mighty jungle..." (the Jungle Book)_

_"Nope. Not Disney."_

_Other guy sings: "You've got Brandy..." (Toy Story)_

_"Nope, not Disney."_

_"What?"_

_*(*)*_

_Blond guy states, "I've gotta tell my parents."_

_"Dude, are you sure?"_

_"I don't care, what they're going to say," the blond guy sings. (Frozen, Let it Go)_

_"Yeah," other guy nods, "We're freak in love."_

_Blond guy narrows his eyes._

_*(*)*_

_Blond guys announces that he's gay to his parents._

_Dad says, "Be our guest, be our guests, put our service to the guest. (Beauty and the Beast) Tie your napkin around your neck - and hang yourself."_

_Mom says, "mother knows best, listen to your mother(Tangled)...burn in hell, Butt parrots!"_

**_-Ivypool skips some parts-_**

_Ending: _

_"We two can be good company, you and me, 'cause together we be...forever we'll be, good company..." (Oliver and Company)_

'Aw, what a good sweet ending,' thought Ivypool happily as she saw the two gay couples watching TV on her phone.

*(*)*

**AN: Guys, the video I just typed some parts up is on my profile. Check it out! (IF you don't have a good sense of humor, then don't watch it.)**

**Everything in bold italics all go to Walt Disney and Mcjuggernuggets! Except for author notes, that is.**


	7. Stalking Dovewing

_**Sunday**_

_***(*)***_

"Dovewing! Can I go on your laptop?" asked Ivypool rudely while in Dovewing's bedroom which was the blue room.

Dovewing looked up, "Why'd you have that camera on?"

Ivypool laughed, "I don't. It was for this other video that I'm finished with that has nothing to do with anything. I just need your laptop for me to upload the video because mine's charging."

"Here you go," Dovewing mumbled as he gave Ivypool his laptop.

*(*)*

When Dovewing wasn't looking, Ivypool put her turned on camera in Dovewing's room to video-tape what he was doing.

-one hour later-

Dovewing came out of his room eating a chicken nugget.

"Yo Ivypool, where's Tigerstar?" he asked.

"She's outside, in the garage," replied Ivypool, tapping absent-mindly on Dovewing's laptop.

As Dovewing left her room to the garage, Ivypool went back into Dovewing's room and took the camera back to her room, the purple room.

There she saw what Dovewing doing for a hour in his room.

He spent 10 minutes playing video games on his X-box which was fun to watch, 20 minutes searching stuff on the tigerstar's laggy computer, 20 minutes doing PawBook on his phone, and ate food he stashed underneath the bed the last 10 minutes.

Although it was boring, Ivypool posted the video on PawBook and on YouTube.

'I'm gonna call it the Stalking Brother videos,' thought Ivypool.

***(*)***

**AN:** _**hahahahahahahahaaa**_

_**So...I can't update next week because I have testing and I have to study and all that. :( But I'll update on Friday and Saturday because you know, the wedding.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-Silver**_


	8. Meanies, Chicken State, Test back

_**AN/WARNING: the italics are where stuff gets rated T from some light swear words. Don't read if you're under 13.**_

_**Tuesday**_

_***(*)***_

_2nd period PE_

"People, go play da capture the ball!" roared Ms. Nyxt

Everyone obeyed.

It was Ms. Nyxt's class versus Mr. Black's class.

'I wish I was in Mr. Black's class 'cause he doesn't yell at us,' Ivypool thought.

Ms. Nyxt's class had to win because or else Ms. Nyxt would yell at them and give them all a F so that Ivypool had to go and hack Ms. Nyxt's computer to give herself an A.

She didn't want to do that again.

"Poolie!" waved Ivytail from Mr. Black's class at Ivypool. Ivypool waved back at her half-heartedly.

*(*)*

"Girls game first!" bellowed Ms. Nyxt.

Mr. Black spread out on a chair and watched everyone.

_"The hell, Applefur is acting like a bitch," Ivypool growled._

_"Really," Dawnpelt shook her head, "what's she doing now?"_

_"Talking."_

_"Well, you're talking, so you're a bitch," Dawnpelt yawned lazily._

_"Fuck you," Ivypool snarled, "you lazy fuckin' asshole. You face is horseshit bitch."_

_Dawnpelt started to protest, but Ivypool gave her a warning growl._

_"Shut your damn mouth up. I take offense easily, bastard," Ivypool hissed._

*(*)*

**_NO SILENT READING! NO...YAYY..._**

*(*)*

4th period English

Ivypool sighed as she walked in the room. She didn't want to do the chicken state test thing. There were laptops everywhere.

But as soon as Ivypool stepped in the room, all the desks were rotated back into normal seating, where everyone was independent and you could do what you want without meanies complaining about you for no reason.

* * *

"Hello, period 4! We're in a different mood now that the bell has rung since we're taking the chicken state test!" Ms. Bright exclaimed.

"You guys can log in now. There's this slip of paper on your desk that has your name on it. Type it in the username place of the log in place."

*(*)*

The test started. All was quiet until Ivypool shrieked and said it was Rosepetal who did.

Everyone started laughing, and Ms. Birght, being the most cheerful teacher ever, suppressed a smile.

Ivypool turned to her test.

_**Problem number one:**_

_**Listen to this sentence. **_

_**Man/women's voice spoke: " Your word is chocolate. Chocolate is an awesome snack for when you're testing. Chocolate."**_

_**Ivypool typed in the text box:**_

_**C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E**_

That's pretty much what the rest of the test was like.

Ivypool just needed to eat a piece of cake.

*(*)*

_Lunch_

"No!" Hollyleaf cried, 'I didn't finish the test!"

Icecloud shook her head, her dirty blond hair waving gently in the wind as she did.

"Can I have your chicken?" Ivypool asked through a mouthful of hamburgers. She already ate like 3 of them

*(*)*

_6th period history_

"People, you're getting your test back from last week when you took it on Friday," Mr. Dust droned.

Eveyone nodded. Random people started passing scan-trons out.

As soon as Ivypool saw hers, she took a peek a it.

It said 73.3% for the multiple choice section. But she earned all points at the back. Instead of the test being out of 30, it was out of 40. It said that she got 32 out of 40, which was an 80%.

And she had guessed on all of them.

"I'm awesome!" Ivypool shouted and stole everyone's food.

*(*)*

_**Bob the Pie ~ Bob the Builder is this cartoon guy who...I dunno, builds things. You don't happen to be that person, do you?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Next chapter tomorrow!**_

_**-Silver**_


	9. Chicken Core, the Oscars

_**Bob the Pie - Girl. The guy who calls himself Bob the Builder is a boy though, so I guess your not him.**_

_***(*)***_

_**Wednesday (Block Day)**_

"Yay, my arm's bumpy!" cheered Ivypool as she flexed her right arm.

Hollyleaf laughed and flexed hers, "Dammit, it doesn't have this line like yours, but you're stronger than me anyway."

"Ha, you guys hold for hours, but Ivypool never gives up. Even Willowshine can't beat her and her arm is like, pure muscle," Icecloud burped.

Then the bell rang for school.

*(*)*

_1st period science_

"Hey guys, I'm back again!" Mr. Cloud yelled loudly. He seemed difference from that weird nerdy teacher everyone had last week. He was wearing a short black skirt and a green tank top.

'He looks just like Dovewing now, with the skirt and everything,' Ivypool thought.

"By the way guys, we're going on a field trip to the Renaissance Fair this Friday because you guys are gonna take the Chicken Core test thing so we decided you guys could take a break," Mr. Cloud continued cheerfully.

Mousewhisker fell out of his seat and hit his head on the floor which knocked him out cold.

*(*)*

_Silent Reading_

Ivypool read a book about djinn or genies which was fun but then the bell rang which sucked like hell.

*(*)*

_3rd period Pre-Alg_

"Guys, people, let's freakin' go to the computer lab to do the state testing thing! I expect all of you to get them all correct! Chicken Core is super easy people," Mr. Feather shouted in the library.

Ivypool sat down next to Dawnpelt.

"I don't want to do this, it's so boring, I'm so lazy," wailed Ivypool.

Then the test begun.

'What the heck is this?' Ivypool though as soon as she saw the first question.

**_Problem number one:_**

**_What is 1+1? What is the solution of that multiplied by 3?_**

Ivypool rolled her eyes and typed in "6" as the answer.

She looked around. Dawnpelt kept a cool expression, but some other people like Smokefoot and Olivenose grunted and scribbled random stuff on their scratch paper.

Redwillow sneezed and got snot all over his computer.

Applefur slammed her keyboard and a piece flew out.

Ivypool went on to the next question.

_**Problem number two:**_

_**What is 5 x 100 divided by 2?**_

Ivypool scoffed at the screen and typed in 350.

_**Problem number three:**_

_**A chicken was building a fort that was 7 inches wide and 11 inches long. What is the area of the fort?**_

**A) 88**

**B) 70**

**C) 77 in.**

**D) I dunno**

**E) 21**

Ivypool clicked choice C, 77 in.

_**Problem number four:**_

_**A dog was flapping her wings. Suppose one wing was 10 feet wide, and the other was 18 feet. What is the difference between the dog's wings?**_

Ivypool typed in 8.

_-48 minutes later-_

**_Problem number thirty-six:_**

**_Please type a paragraph on how well you know fractions._**

Ivypool typed:

Fractions are awesome. It's a number on top of another number. the bottom number divides to top one. It's fun. You can also separate a whole pie or whatever by using the pie method. Like 8/8 in a pie is 8 slices. I love pies! Don't you think they are the most delicious? The heart-warming scent of fresh-backed pumpkin pie is enough to make you drool so you'll be fired from your job as a Chicken Core answer checker unless you give me a good grade!

Then she pressed the end test button.

**Thank you for taking the Chicken State test!**

**You are now finished with it.**

**Please scream at your teacher to give you all her/his chocolate.**

*(*)*

_5th period Band_

"Ancient Moon rocks!" shouted Toadstep from the clarinet section.

"Yes, it does!" Ivypool yelled back at him, "now shut up 'cause I'm the authority figure here!"

Everyone in the room quieted, which meant that Ivypool could tell them to do what she wanted them to.

"Okay, so we've been waiting for like half a hour and the teachers aren't here yet so you guys obey me!"

The room murmured and nodded.

"Good! You guys agree with me!' burped Ivypool, "now let's run through the piece! Toadstep can you please count us off?"

"One hundred, two hundred, three hundred!" he shouted.

Then the band started to play so loudly that the whole school could hear.

"Hey!" Mr. Black stormed in, "shut up or my P.E. team thing isn't gonna win so then we can't watc Ms. Nyxt yell at students and giving them a F!"

Mr. Cloud pushed Mr. Black away, "Hey people! Nice music. Play it louder!"

Ms. Bright poked her head in the room, "what beautiful music. Hey Ivypool! Hey Toadstep! And the rest of you even though I don't know 5/6 of you guys."

The loudspeak blared, "Thank you Intermediate band since you just won the Oscars. We wanted to see if you could play on your own."


	10. Medieval Stuff

_**Friday**_

*(*)*

_Field Trip to the Medieval Times._

Ivypool burped loudly in the bus. People laughed and took dumb selfies of themselves.

'So stupid. They waste their time on dumb selfies,' Ivypool thought.

*(*)*

_!0:00 to 11:00_

People were speaking old English and random people were wearing jester outfits. It was funny to see them all roaming around, talking to random people.

Ivypool and her group was at this theater. There were haystacks and stone-cold benches for everyone in the audience to sit.

A guy in a jester hat came on to the stage. He spit Ping-Pong balls out of his mouth and juggled them.

'How cool, I wish everyone else can do that,' Ivypool thought.

*(*)*

_11:30 to 12:00_

"And for the next show, announced the guy in the jester suit.

The guy in the jester suit thing explained about his weird life and pretended that he couldn't talk, or otherwise, he was mute.

He whistled and waved, and pointed at everything. Then he lifted a tree trunk in between his legs and played it like a drum.

Everyone laughed.

Ivypool just wore a poker face.

The man in the jester suit walked into the audience aisles. He motioned for this really tall guy and the tall guy followed him.

The jester made the tall guy cover his eyes. Out of instinct, the tall guy kept his legs together.

But the jester always found the way to make the tall guy put the tree trunk thing between his legs.

'Why...is this appropriate for the students?' asked Ivypool silently.

*(*)*

_Lunch_

Ivypool stole everyone's lunch and ate it along with her lunch, a hamburger.

"You crazy students can roam around now!" Mr. Cloud called to everyone.

*(*)*

Ivypool went to a souvenir shop that sold minerals.

'I don't have any money...' thought Ivypool sadly.

Some random people came over. Their names were Ivytail and Pinenose.

"So many...I just want a cute one!" Pinenose burped as she saw a heart-shaped stone.

"Poolie! What are you gonna buy?" asked Ivytail.

"I don't have any money," Ivypool explained.

"Well, who cares. I can buy the stuff you want for you," Ivytail replied.

"Okay," Ivypool grinned.

*(*)*

_**AN: Wedding for Dovewing and Tigerstar tomorrow! **_

_**Review,**_

_**-Silver**_


	11. The Wedding and the Cake

_**Saturday Wedding**_

_***(*)***_

Tigerstar wore a bright lilac bride dress and a hot pink veil.

"I look awesome, don't I , Ivypool?" Tigerstar gushed at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Er, yes you do, where's Dovewing?" Ivypool asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, silly, my wedding dress is supposed to be a surprise so he's at the wedding now, waiting for me! And I've bought him his wedding dress, so who cares about me not getting to see him!" Tigerstar rushed down the stairs to the door.

She gasped, "Oh no, I forgot my mustache!"

*(*)*

"I, Dovewing take you to be my wife, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until giant flesh-eating chickens do us part," said Dovewing solemnly to Tigerstar.

"I, Tigerstar, take you to be my hubby, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until disgusting farting hogs do us part," Tigerstar spoke solemnly to Dovewing.

"You may now hug!" exclaimed the priest guy, who has her face hidden in a big book.

Dovewing and Tigerstar squeezed each other tightly.

*(*)*

"Time to cut the cake!" Tigerstar cried.

She held a giant knife over the cake. It looked like it was made out of mango. (It was 100 in. by 90 in.)

"Hey Tigerstar, I we both should cut some of the cake, but the other people can just jump on it eat it. Besides, they've already ate all the sausages," Dovewing glanced at the barbecue grill.

They cut the cake.

Everyone, including Ivypool, at the cake.

*(*)*

_**AN: Please review! I may or may not update tomorrow.**_

_**Keep everything silver,**_

_**-Silver**_


	12. The Gibberish Times 1

_**Sunday**_

_***(*)***_

Ivypool woke up and surfed the internet. There was this sign-up for this newspaper that read: The Gibberish Times.

_Audition by writing stuff for Gibberish times! The people who are hired get their writings turned in and published in the newspaper!_

Ivypool thought and submitted this:

_**The Gibberish Times**_

_**A Bunch of Gibberish: New Animal Discovered!**_

**NAME: FLESH EATING CHICKENS**

**SCIENTFIC NAME: **_ Gallas Chomping Chomper_

Flesh-eating Chickens live on the edge of the Indian Coast of west India.

They eat chocolate and any type of flesh. In fact, they can eat anything including pebbles and trees!

Domesticated chickens are descendants from these flesh eaters. Like the flesh eater, they share the same scientific name, and the flesh eaters look the same as a regular chicken. Therefore, many farmers have flesh-eating chickens on their farm without really knowing about it.

Many farmers have died from handling these chickens, but the death of the farmers as reported, everyone thought that they had died from a stampede of cows.

Speaking of cows, cows are also prey for these flesh-eating predators. Chickens are small enough to fit through the fences that separate them from the other animals. Animals reported missing was assumed that wolves and wild bobcats ate them, but the farmers do not know that the real harm in inside the farm as they close their gates.

Chocolate is the best food the the flesh-eating chickens. It makes them happy and content so they won't eat you. Probably. They'll probably just give you a lot of pecks and nips.

Chickens are also good at guarding if you train them well. Although they may seem harmless, the can sense danger and can read minds. Usually they attack unwelcome visitors, but they may also attack good visitors.

The flesh-eating chickens also can make good friends with dogs and cats! They can talk with woofs and bows wows, and yip yaps. They can also make the trillions of sounds a cat can make! How wonderful!

In conclusion, the flesh-eating chicken is the most amazing animal of all (besides cats, dogs, and humans and mantis shrimp and elephants.) They can eat anything, do anything, and is awesome.

They produce the flesh-eating bacteria that goes on humans and eat them slowly. ;( That's the bad part about them, and there is billions of these amazing flesh-eating chickens in the world.

They can also swim and they can fly.

They're so awesome and awesome and awesome and awesome and amazing and amazing. And did I mention amazing?

If you want to find one, go look at the farms. Bark or meow and if one of the chickens bark or meow, then you know that that's the flesh-eating chickens.

Oh, and then have an IQ of 124. Cool, right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Right? Right? Right?

Am I right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

**_Note from the author, Ivypool:_ Hope you enjoyed this article! Are you scared? This isn't real! Ha, I guess I scared the living hell out of you, eh? If you aren't scared, go see your doctor. There must be something wrong with you. Seahorses are male and female. Cool, eh? **

**More of the gibberish news next Sunday!**

_**Want some cookies? Here you go!:**_

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**AN: Please review!**

_**σηє яєνιєω = 1 cнσcσℓαtє cнιρ cσσкιє dσηαtєd tσ tнє dєρяєѕѕєd cαtѕ.**_

**кєєρ ιт ѕιℓνєя,**

**-ѕιℓνєя**


	13. New Flutie

_**Monday**_

_***(*)***_

"Yay, no school today!" Ivypool giggled and burped at the same time.

She ate some white chocolate and tried to do her homework.

"I hate science...why, why is there a test tomorrow? Why does it have to be tomorrow!" groaned Ivypool.

*(*)*

"I'm a gummy bear, I'm a moving ass gummy bear!" sang Ivypool's laptop.

Ivypool phone made sound, but Ivypool ignored it.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow!"

*(*)*

"Hey Ivypool!" Tigerstar exclaimed as she walked up the stairs to Ivypool's room. Tigerstar was wearing a white T-shirt with a really really short black shirt.

"Hello," Ivypool replied, "are you drunk? Or hungover?"

Tigerstar laughed, "oh no, silly. I was just wondering if you wanted a new flute."

Ivypool's ears perked up at the sound of 'new flute.'

"I want a professional split E with an offset E open hole silver plated and B foot thingie!"

Tigerstar rolled her eyes, "you order it on my laptop."

*(*)*

"Yays, I gonna get a new flute!" screamed Ivypool

*(*)*

_**AN: Boring chapter, but oh, who cares.**_

_**Two chocolate chip cookies donated to the depressed cats for the last chapter!**_

_**...but there was billions more of the depressed kitties. :(**_

_**Please review!**_

_And if you hasn't checked out Storm Rising, one of my main SERIOUS stories, go check it out! Even though most of it's actually my last year's writing._

_**-Silver**_


	14. Tests, Performance Task and Creepyhorsta

**_Tuesday_**

**_*(*)*_**

_1st period science_

"Test today!" announced Mr. Cloud cheerfully while handing out pink papers. He was wearing a blue tutu and black leotards.

"Nice outfit Mr. Cloud," said Mousewhisker loudly, "can we see some of your ballerina moves?"

"Sure."

After Mr. Cloud handed out all the tests, he jumped high and landed, doing a split. Then he spread his arms around.

Then he jumped up again, but he landed awkwardly on his side. He gave everyone a sheepish grin.

It was all silent.

Well, until Ivypool gave Mr. Cloud a slow, sarcastic clap did everyone start laughing.

"Alright dudes, do your test!" Mr. Cloud yelled and passed back this old worksheet from last last last week.

It said that Ivypool got a 15 out of 21.

"The heck, I'm too smart," she thought as she made a paper airplane and watched it sail neatly into the wastebasket next to Mr. Cloud's desk.

_**Test problem number 1:**_

_**Arthropods all have an _**_

Ivypool didn't know what the answer to that was, but she did see the word 'an.' The only word that was a vocabulary word that started with a vowel for that chapter was the word anus, so she wrote in anus.

*(*)*

_2nd period P.E._

"Picture day is Friday and take clothes home on Thursday! Boys, come with me into the big gym. Girls, go play volleyball," Ms. Nyxt growled.

Ivypool didn't want to play volleyball, so she went into the boy's locker room to hide from the scary teacher.

*(*)*

_3rd period Pre-Alg_

"So you have another state test tomorrow, except it's not Chicken Core. It's a performance task that's meant for the state," Mr. Feather told the entire class.

'This is even more boring than Mr. Dust's history class,' Ivypool thought.

Then she scratched Dawnpelt on the face in frustration after the bell rang.

*(*)*

_4th period English_

"Hey guys, 4th period people, read whatever it says on the board!" chortled Ms. Bright, "Oh, and I'm getting marred with my boyfriend!"

**_Warm-up_**

**_I'M GETTING MARRIED! SO EXCITED EVEN THOUGHT IT'S NEXT YEAR!_**

**_Those who have not _**

**_finished the_**

**_Chicken Core_**

**_test next week _**

**_will open the_**

**_laptops on their desks _**

**_to finish_**

**_them_**

**_/_**

**_Jingle Bells,_**

**_Quarter Quells,_**

**_Happy Hunger Games!_**

**_Peeta dies_**

**_Katniss meows_**

**_and _**

**_Finnick saves_**

**_the world..._**

**_/_**

**_I finally finished the_**

**_Hunger Games Series!_**

**_Took me_**

**_like 2 days _**

**_for all three books!_**

**_So long!_**

**_So awesome!_**

**_*(*)*_**

_Lunch_

"Oh shit, look, there's Daisy!" exclaimed Ivypool to Icecloud.

"Holy..." Icecloud's face turned whiter than ever, which took a lot of effort to, since she was as pale as a vampire already.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Daisy screamed. She was stomping so hard that it would even make a 7.0 earthquake jealous. She wore a pink sweatshirt, a short plated red shirt, and some white socks that were way too loose.

Daisy was a psychopath with that was obsessed in horses. Not the good kind of obsessed, but more like she'll sacrifice her life just to smell some horse muck.

Ivypool groaned, "Shut up and your breath smells. Think you've been eating some horse shit. Get the heck away from me...please?"

_5th period band_

(Very boring scene of musical instruments since Ivypool's new flute was not shipped to Tigerstar's house yet, since it was so far away in China.

*(*)*

_6th period history_

"Watch the three videos, and the next half hour, I'm going lecture you guys about how Columbus sailed the world..." Mr. Dust droned.

*(*)*

**_AN: Hi! Yo_****_u guys are awesome! Reviews saved another two depressed cats!_**

**_(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) _****_(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_**

_Remember: One review = 1 chocolate chip cookie for depressed cats. (This time super large ones!)_

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**_

_**-Silver**_


	15. P Task and the Depressed

_**Wednesday**_

_**(Block)**_

_***(*)***_

_1st period science_

"Hey peeps! But your butterfly up. Make sure other teachers don't see 'em so you get extra credit," Mr. Cloud burped, "also, you know Ms. Bright? She just got engaged. I'm marrying her."

The class ooh and aahed.

"Mr. Cloud, what are you gonna wear for the marriage thingie? I think you should wear that tutu you wore yesterday," Foxleap shouted form the back of the room.

Right now Mr. Cloud was wearing a old-fashioned gray dress with blue and green swirls on it and almost covered his feet. He was also wearing blue high heels that were 7 inches tall.

"Maybe. I still have a lot of other dresses," replied Mr. Cloud, "oh and Ivypool, I never had such a good student like you fail my class. You have an A minus right now."

Ivypool covered her mouth in horror. And A minus was a disgrace!

"Good job Ivypool! I have a C!" yelled Toadstep.

Ivypool growled and decided that she would hack Mr. Cloud's computer and change her grade into an A plus.

*(*)*

_Silent Reading_

Ivypool read a book she snatched from the library with out checking it out.

It was about cats and owls and how they are the same.

The both have pointy ears and cough up hairballs.

Owl pellets are owl/birdie hairballs.

*(*)*

_3rd period Pre-Alg_

Ivypool took this performance test thing.

It was really boring, so therefore she decided to keep what happened there secret.

Unless you're really interested, then...

YOU MUST...

SUFFER THAN LITTLE TEASE OF NOT KNOWING SOMETHING...

I know, sad.

*(*)*

_Lunch_

"Oh no, not Daisy again!" Hollyleaf hissed as she spotted Daisy stomping toward her.

She smelled like a dumpster. Okay, maybe not her, but her breath.

When she smiled, her grin was a little lopsided.

And her breathe smelled.

Not to mention she was obsessed in horses. Ivypool believed that she worshipped them, kept a few of them as pets, and ate horse muck as she always said that horses poop put rainbows and skittles.

Ivypool loved horses too, but she was not obsessed with them.

It reminded Ivypool of last month, when Ivypool rode on an actual pony and that was how Tigerstar and Dovewing met.

Sucked.

Daisy was wearing long pink tights, no pants ('cause she has the tight, you know) and a yellow tank top. She wore brown sandals.

"Hey Daisy!" smiled Hollyleaf, trying to be nice while not breathing.

"Hi! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

'Ugh, how terrifying,' thought Ivypool.

Daisy pressed her face close to Icecloud, "hey Icy! You're so kawaii!" she yelled.

Icecloud didn't respond.

"Aw, Ivy, you're so cute and kawaii!" Daisy gushed at Ivypool.

"Uh...okay..." Ivypool trailed off. Daisy was a nice person, but Ivypool just had a really good nose and she didn't want to smell Daisy's breath.

*(*)*

_5th period Band_

"Guys!" Mr. Birch yelled, "do whatever you want! Nice job winning the Oscars, and you're all awesome! I forgot to say congrats yesterday, so yeah. Your reward is that today you can do whatever you want..."

"YAY!" the class cheered.

_***(*)***_

_**AN: We donated three cookies yesterday to the depressed kitties! Help save more!**_

_**You know the equation. ;)**_

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**_

_**Review?**_

_**Okay, cool.**_

_**-Silver**_


	16. Super Shipped Pro Flutie!

**AN: Yay! Saved three more depressed cats!**

**Save more by reviewing!**

**This isn't really going to be about what Ivypool did at school today. It's more about Ivypool's flutie. :D **

**If you're not really interested in instruments, sorry. :( But I'll try to make is as funny as I can...**

**And yes...I got my new flute today...three day shipping and the package was from somewhere in Asia when I'm somewhere in the Us...but you guys the it when I rant so...**

**Enjoy!**

*(*)*

It was a dark and stormy day with gray clouds. But there was no storm. It was a nice cool weather, cold to most people, but definitely not to Ivypool. It felt normal wearing a T-shirt and basketball shorts while walking home.

'Just a few more seconds,' thought Ivypool as she raced toward her house. She was always excited to see Tigerstar's house because you'll feel the longing for it when you have to walk two miles home.

She saw the mailman wearing a pink rice hat, a radio, and a green uniform pass by and onto another neighborhood.

"OMGERGODPINEAPPLES! MY FLUTE MUST BE HERE!' Ivypool thought excitedly.

She sprinted to the door and swiftly opened it. Ivypool saw a stryofoam package lying in the living room.

It had the exact shape of a flute.

"Tigerstar! Can you open the package! I can't wait to try out the flute!" yelled Ivypool.

After a few moments, Tigerstar came down the stairs with a knife while wearing a pink bath robe.

Ivypool gulped.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ivypool asked with wide eyes.

Tigerstar laughed, "No honey, I'm just going to use the knife to cut open the package. Of course I won't hurt you."

Still, Ivypool cautiously kept her distance from the fashion model as she was really reckless. Tigerstar stabbed the box and within a few seconds, you could see the case.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!" cried Ivypool.

Tigerstar smiled and let Ivypool gush over her regular flute and her new flute that was professional.

***(*)***

**Review!**

**More cookies for the depressed!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**-Silver**


	17. Gushing over Ivy's Property

_**Violins are really cool but I think (that's my opinion) that the flute has more personality than the violin. Or that band has more characteristics than the STRING orchestra. Again, my opinion, but I like strings are awesome too. You could hit people in the head with your instrument without denting it if you're a strings...anyway,**_

_**Two...TWO more depressed kitties saved!**_

_**And just to let you know, I'm not really going to make the chapters that long anymore and so I'm only doing one subject per chapter. **_

_**Why?**_

_**Because my grades are dropping. I usually start out with an A plus in most classes, but now I have A minuses. I mean, A minuses are good but to me I'm already feeling like I'm a disgrace. :(**_

_**Oh yeah, enough of my rant that no one cares about...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***(*)***_

_5th period band_

Ivypool padded into the band room. There was no one inside yet, and the whole room was dark.

"Hey, you're not supposed to go in there yet," Briarlight said as she poked her head in the room.

"Why?" asked Ivypool.

"Because the whole room is dark and there's no teacher."

Ivypool found the light switch and turned it on.

"There's light now," Ivypool replied, "and since there's no teacher, I must assume that the teachers are testing us so we could win another Oscar reward."

Briarlight still stood stubbornly outside but the other people pushed past her and took their seats to do whatever they wanted. The beginning band crowed around the opening to the beginning band room (which was next door) since it was no opened yet.

"How about those people?" asked Briarlight pointing at the beginning band.

"Dude, those people can do what they want. They're not in this band," Toadstep shouted as he stepped toward the door, "and we'll have to lock you out if you don't come in."

Briarlight reluctantly came in.

Ivypool sat where she was seated and took out her flute.

"Oo, it's so new and pretty," giggled Leafpool from her seat beside Ivypool.

"Oh my gosh, it's fifty percent gold," Smokefoot said as he stared at Ivypool's instrument.

"Oh my gosh, it's so new what the heck happened to your old flute?" Smokefoot asked.

"It's so pretty! Why is there holes in it?" inquired Rowanclaw form the clarinet section.

Everyone spent the whole period gushing over Ivypool's property.

*(*)*

**Guys, only this time, this is the equation:**

**One review = 2 EXTRA LARGE SUGAR cookies donated to the depressed cats.**

**Review! **

**~Silver**


	18. The Gibberish Times 2

_Hey peoples! So yeah, I didn't want to do my homework yet so I'm typing up this chapter. (I never was this lazy before.) Anyways, enjoy okay? :) _

_Yay! 4 sugar (the ones without any frosting) cookies donated to the depressed kitties! ;)_

*(*)*

**_THE GIBBERISH TIMES_**

**_Flying Dragon Tomatoes_**

**_Scientific Name: Flaming Tomato_**

In northern Italy, a volcano started becoming active again and shooting smoke and strange red things started flying out of it.

Yes, it is our flaying dragon tomatoes.

"I was baffled when a tomato-like object with wings hit me in the back of my head," researcher Mr. Alien exclaimed.

Scientists are studying whether the flying dragon tomato (as everyone is now calling it) is alive or is it merely a vegetable that we can all eat.

They are also surprised that anything can grow and live down in that volcano (I forgot what the name of the volcano was, but who cares, y'know?).

Humans are convinced that the flying dragon tomato was a legend, and some even believe that it was from outer space!

The most important thing is that can you eat it or not?

Humans from a middle school wanted to take part in eating these flying dragon tomatoes. This is what they said:

"They taste like medicine. Very bitter," complained Bumblestripe from Warriors Middle School.

"They taste awesome!" exclaimed Icecloud also from Warriors Middle School, "flaming hot!"

From Icecloud's experience with the taste, scientists have decided to call the scientific name "**Flaming Tomato."** Congrats Icecloud! You go girl!

Scientists have also decided to ignore Bumblestripe's experience with the tomatoes because Bumblestripe, as most people in his/her school said, "he's such a dumb liar! And he's crazy, Ignore him."

Icecloud also said that the wings tasted the best.

"The wings were like meat but the body part was like vegetable," Icecloud had reported.

Theories have proved that those awesome tomatoes are harmless. It is now selling in the supermarkets.

No, I'm not kidding, the tomatoes are now available in stores. Next time you enter the supermarket, go for the tomatoes with the wings!

_**AN from the author of this if you even bother to read and stuff. Her name is Ivypool: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this! Yeah go to the supermarket quickly! Those flying tomatoes are disappearing fast! Quick! GO!**_

_**And to those who were smart enough to keep reading: yes, this is fake! But who cares! Hope you enjoyed this and go eat more tomatoes! Who knows if they really are flying dragon tomatoes without the wings?**_

_***(*)***_

_**Review!**_

_**This time, a big chocolate bar if you review! Yes, the chaocolate bar is going to you!**_

_**But: Also, you also get to donate a big snickers bar to a depressed cat everytime you review!**_

_**1 review = 1 big Snickers bar donated to the depressed cats and one big chocolate bar for you!**_

_**-Silver**_


	19. Douchepelt Problem

_**Tuesday**_

_***(*)***_

* * *

_6th period history_

"This is so boring," groaned Ivypool as she trudged into her history class.

"I know right?" sighed Dawnpelt as she trailed behind Ivypool.

"What'd you do for English?" asked Ivypool

"Language." she replied.

"What?"

"Language. That's all you need to know," she snapped as she made her way to her seat.

Ivypool rolled her eyes, "Go eat your shit. If you're gonna treat me like that, you'll have to go to jail. Your fuckin' stupid, bitch."

Ivypool cut a four inch wide duct tape and slapped it on her mouth to keep her quiet. Then she stole everyone's cookies.

* * *

_***(*)***_

_**AN: Very short chapter, but who cares. I'm just not feeling up to making longer chapters today. Or any day, because the grim reaper is chasing me. I mean, no, I'm not dying (of course not) but that just also means bad luck.**_

_**YOLO**_

* * *

_**Q: **Should Dawn[pelt go into jail for snapping at Ivypool? (remember, this is kinda like a trollfic, so it's not supposed to make sense.)_

* * *

_**One review = 1 choco-chip cookies for the depressed cats. **_

**_REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)_****_REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)REVIEW(::)_**

**_-Silver_**


	20. The Online On the Line

_**AN: Hey guys! Took math test today, teacher made a really hard test, like he wants everyone to fail. :(**_

_**Oh well, what happened has happened. No need to complain.**_

_**Everything will turn out right in the end - if you stop time.**_

_**XXX**_

_**This is Ivypool online doing chats and doing social network.**_

_**No more of those school stuff. For now.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***(*)***_

Ivypool was on Google plus. It was fun looking at stuff. She found this video of a puffer fish that looked like a golf-ball and then turned into a fish.

What she posted:

_Cool fishie. I'll eat one of those fish. They look cool._

But in reality what she would really do:

"Look, there's a gold-ball in the pot!" Kitty exclaims.

"How did that get in there?" asked random guy.

"I'm eating it!" Kitty yells.

"You're gonna choke on it," random guy says matter-of-factly.

Kitty eats the giant golf-ball looking thing.

"Kitty gonna die," random guy gasps and farts in utter horror.

Then the golf-ball became a fish in Kitty's mouth.

Kitty then swallows it.

"You not dead? You must be awesome then!" shouts random guy.

That is how you use that puffer fish to your advantage.

*(*)*

Ivypool then went on FaceBook. She saw a selfie picture that had both Foxleap and someone she didn't know sticking their tongues out.

'That other guy in the picture next to Foxleap looks familiar,' thought Ivypool as she peered closer.

"Dinner time!" shouted Dovewing from the kitchen.

'I'll figure this mystery out later,' Ivypool decided.

*(*)*

_**One review = one sugar cookie for the depressed cats.**_

_**-Silver**_


	21. Dancing Gibberish

_**AN: Hey guys! So, the story is coming along really well, but there's just not enough people looking at it. I mean, I love writing, don't get me wrong, but when I look at all the other people's fics, they get lots of reviews. And favs. And follows.**_

_**I have like 20 (now 21) chapters now, but no favorites and only 2 followers. People normally get at least 10 favs and follows (or more_ for this many chapters.**_

_**So, the question is, is this fic terrible? Am I terrible at writing.**_

_***(*)***_

The cat danced and threw punches at the computer screen. The computer broke and this guy yelled at the cat.

Ivypool watched and laughed.

The cat then ran away and played with a tiger.

Ivypool laughed and went on her email.

There was two million inboxes that she never bothered to read, but she found the one that said, "The Gibberish News."

_**The Gibberish News**_

_**Hello Ivypool! We thank you for submitting an entry for our newspaper thing as trillions of other people did, but ours was absolutely unique! Every Sunday we will hand out newspapers to people about our favorite entries. :)**_

_**Remember to submit an entry before Sunday! Or else there will be no newspaper.**_

_**Bye-bye!**_

_** -The Gibberish News, owned by a 4 year old**_

_***(*)***_

_**AN: And...I shall be posting the Newspapers on a new fic. Watch out for It, it's gonna be here on Sunday!**_

_**-Silver**_


	22. Writer's Block

**_Saturday_**

**_*(*)*_**

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two!" sang Ivypool with Taylor Swift on YouTube.

"Everything will be all right, you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I bet you wanted to!" shouted Ivypool's laptop.

Ivypool was in the restroom sitting on the toilet like it was a regular chair and watching random YouTube videos.

_Ding! _

_Ding!_

They were messages from PawBook.

Ivypool clicked on the message feed and saw the picture of Foxleap and some random dude that she didn't know.

'Who's that?' she thought.

Ivypool, being the curious person she was, snipping the face ten times until she got the full view.

She still didn't know who it was.

*(*)*

Ivypool lied on her bed, and grabbed a blue dress.

'It's so ugly, why did I even think about wearing clothes?' thought Ivypool.

She threw the blue _dress_ off the bed. As she did, business cards from the pocket of the dress flew out.

Ivypool was bored, so she looked through every business card.

"Berrynose the haircutter, Breezepelt, Tigerstar -"

"Breezepelt!" Ivypool exclaimed as she saw the business card. It was Breezepelt the criminal that was in the picture with Foxleap.

But Breezepelt looked about the same age she was, so Ivypool assumed that he was in probably somewhere near her grade level. And he probably has never been caught, so Ivypool assumed that he must be a professional criminal.

She skimmed the phone number and put the card away in her jeans pocket. Ivypool might want to use that card later when she needed someone to do her dirty work.

*(*)*

Ivypool sat at the computer and groaned.

'What am I gonna write about for the Gibberish News?' she thought.

Then she decided that there should be no newspaper tomorrow, because she was too lazy to write an entry.

She shut the laptop down and since it was night, she turned the air conditioner to super cold and snuggled deep into her velvet blankets.

_***(*)***_

_**AN: I know, it says that it's Saturday, even though today is Sunday. But this is for Saturday. Also, not Gibberish Newspaper today because I really have to do homework. Like, I can't afford to lose any more points 'cause every point counts and this is the last quarter and al that boring stuff.**_

_**1 review = 5 bags of chips for the depressed cats (and the depressed cats get to choose what kind of chips they want.)**_

_**-Silver :)**_


	23. Letter to Preschoolers

_-Dear four-year old owner of Gibberish News,_

_It is very hot today and chickens are starting to hatch now. It is awesome._

_The fridge broke down and then the eggs started hatching. What beautiful new lives that began in my fridge!_

_So then there was no power and no Wi-Fi so I could not make an entry for you today, 4 year old. It is awesome and miserable and awesome._

_Love,_

_**-Ivypool**_

_It is very hot today and chickens are starting to hatch now. It is awesome._ _The fridge broke down and then the eggs started hatching. What beautiful new lives that began in my fridge!_ _So then there was no power and no Wi-Fi so I could not make an entry for you today, 4 year old._ _Love,_

_**Ivypool**_

_***(*)***_

**_Reply: _**

_-D3ar_**_ Ivypool,_**

_It is okay for you to not mak3 an 3ntry today b3cause I'm aw3some too, just lik3 you. I wanna b3 just lik3 you._

_Makes a lot of s3ns3, right?_

_By th3 way, I typ3d all this in five hours. :) And my mommy 3dited it for m3 so you can und3rstand what I am saying._

_Also, my nam3 is Cindy, not four y3ar old._

_Also, I think I did my hom3work wrong. Som3on3 pl3as3 h3lp m3._

_I don't lik3 hom3work, and on3 day I will build a robot that do3s hom3work 4 m3._

_And I don't have the 3 key witch is th3 s3cond l3tt3r in th3 word "h3llo."_

_Lov3,_

_~**Cindy **_


	24. He belongs with ME

**Hey guys! Short chapter, just to be notified, which probably you already know. :(D Well, bad grades for math equals not many chapters. :( I have a F for math, and two A minuses. :( I expect it all to be A's, so when I post a chapter after this, assume, that there has been victory on some of my grades. (like a increase of 20 percent.) :D**

**Personal problems that I must deal with.**

**And yes, I shall use Ivypool based on how I'm doing now. What? It's fun.**

**I'll be lucky to get a B for math. -_- Oh well, wish me luck for the test tomorrow!**

*(*)*

Ivypool sighed as she came home from school. She had gotten a fifty-percent on a math quiz and Mr. Feather said that mostly everyone failed so he was going to do a retake tomorrow.

And there was also a science test tomorrow.

Ivypool went on her laptop and listened to a few songs. She just couldn't get the thought of Breezepelt off her mind.

'he's like, so swag, and he's so cute, I wonder if he likes me, I wonder if he ever noticed me,' she thought.

Ivypool hissed angrily. She was becoming a softie. There was no way she was going to get tough for the test.

She played this Taylor Swift songs that was called, "You Belong With Me,"

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend— she's upset,_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you._  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see—_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._  
_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_  
_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_  
_That could light up this whole town._  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you,_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see—_  
_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_  
_In the middle of the night._  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_When you know you're 'bout to cry._  
_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me about your dreams._  
_Think I know where you belong,_  
_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you?_  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see—_  
_You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me."_

"You belong with me," said Ivypool out loud. She was back to that stage where she was a dumb schoolgirl, checking others out.

Ivypool scowled. She wasn't a stupid schoolgirl, she was a tough, swag kid that was twelve and could beat anyone up with a fierce glare of her eyes.

'I hate having a crush on someone, even if they're swag-ish like me,' thought Ivypool.

*(*)*

_**AN: There! :D Finally the plot starts coming! Finally, after 23 chapters! Yay!**_

_**I shall pass the test tomorrow.**_

_**-Silver :)**_


	25. Double-Crushed

_**Friday**_

_***(*)***_

_**Science 1st period**_

Mr. Cloud was wearing a yellow sunshine dress with ten inch pink heels when Ivypool stalked in.

When everyone was in the class, Mr. Cloud asked everyone to pink a piece of paper out of a bucket.

Ivypool opened her piece of paper. it said "M."

"Alright people, calm down!" Mr. Cloud yelled at everyone even though they were already calmed down, "If you got S, meet in next to my desk, if you got a M, meet in the back with the computers, if you got a C, meet in the center, and the other people, find yourselves!"

Ivypool ran to the back of the room near the computers. She wanted to be the first one there.

After everyone in M was there, she noticed that everyone in the group aside from her was a guy.

'Crap, I'm stuck with the weirdos,' she thought, 'but I can handle them; thug life chose me more than once before.'

"Yo!" Foxleap thumped on the back, "poor Ivy!"

The other guys, Mousewhisker and two other guys she didn't know gave her a thumps up, laughing as they did.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," Ivypool hissed. She was okay with boys, but if they didn't respect her, Ivypool would kill them and she would have to do the whole whatever it was that Mr. Cloud wanted them to do by herself.

Mr. Cloud shook his head, "you get what you get, so no changing. I'm afraid you're stuck with the gangsters, Ivypool."

She groaned.

"Your project is to be the teacher for the day! Next next week though, so no sweat!" Mr. Cloud burped, "make sure you give each other phone numbers and email addresses!'

"Hey Ivy, we'll share our work okay, because we have four topics, but we have five people, m'kay?" asked Mousewhisker. It was evident that he felt bad for her.

"Oh alright," Ivypool replied.

It was going to be a long two weeks of spam and prank phone calls.\

But it was she who was going to make them.

*(*)*

**_3rd period math_**

Ivypool sighed as she saw her retake math test. She had gotten a 73 percent, which she didn't know if it was a fail or not.

'Holy shit, I'm dead if Mr. Feather doesn't drop the lower score,' thought Ivypool, panicking for her life.

*(*)*

_**HOME, SWEET HOME**_

When Ivypool got home from school, she started singing random songs.

_"Nice to meet you, where you been?_  
_ I could show you incredible things_  
_ Magic, madness, heaven, sin_  
_ Saw you there and I thought_  
_ Oh my God, look at that face_  
_ You look like my next mistake_  
_ Love's a game, wanna play?"_

Ivypool cocked her head, trying to remember the rest of the lyrics.

'Breezepelt? Breezepelt is life, Mousewhisker is awesome too...nice.'

She continued,

_ "New money, suit and tie_  
_ I can read you like a magazine_  
_ Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
_ And I know you heard about me_  
_ So hey, let's be friends_  
_ I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
_ Grab your passport and my hand_  
_ I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
_ Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_ You can tell me when it's over_  
_ If the high was worth the pain_  
_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ 'Cause you know I love the players_  
_ And you love the game_

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_ We'll take this way too far_  
_ It'll leave you breathless_  
_ Or with a nasty scar_  
_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ But I've got a blank space, baby_  
_ And I'll write your name_

_ Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
_ I could show you incredible things_  
_ Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  
_ You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_  
_ Find out what you want_  
_ Be that girl for a month_  
_ Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

_ Screaming, crying, perfect storms_  
_ I can make all the tables turn_  
_ Rose garden filled with thorns_  
_ Keep you second guessing like_  
_ "Oh my God, who is she?"_  
_ I get drunk on jealousy_  
_ But you'll come back each time you leave_  
_ 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
_ Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_ You can tell me when it's over_  
_ If the high was worth the pain_  
_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ 'Cause you know I love the players_  
_ And you love the game_

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_ We'll take this way too far_  
_ It'll leave you breathless_  
_ Or with a nasty scar_  
_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ But I've got a blank space, baby_  
_ And I'll write your name_

_ Boys only want love if it's torture_  
_ Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_  
_ Boys only want love if it's torture_  
_ Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_ So it's gonna be forever_  
_ Or it's gonna go down in flames_  
_ You can tell me when it's over_  
_ If the high was worth the pain_  
_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ 'Cause you know I love the players_  
_ And you love the game_

_ 'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
_ We'll take this way too far_  
_ It'll leave you breathless_  
_ Or with a nasty scar_  
_ Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_ They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_ But I've got a blank space, baby_  
_ And I'll write your name."_

_*(*)*_

_**AN: Yes, I got a 72. 72727 percent on that math quiz. And I'm screwed if he doesn't drop the lower grade.**_

_**It's a 16/22 but before I had a 11/22. Small but big difference. And is 72 or 73 percent a fail? (NO, I hate bringing my life to fics, but my decision, oh well.)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yay, got a 97 percent in history! Hope I keep it that way and stuff!**_

_**Chickens are awesome.**_

_**Now answer this question: Have you ever had a crush like Ivypool has out of the blue?**_

_**Review! Tell me your answer. **_

_**-Silver :)**_


	26. Victory Text!

_**AN: This chapter is for me getting my science to a 95 percent and English into a 94! :D Next step is getting it all back to an A plus!**_

_**School ends on June. 11th. Then a new story for summer school. After that, it'll be 8th grade days for Ivypool!**_

*(*)*

'I want to fly in an airplane to school,' Ivypool thought as she walked to school.

_-School starts and ends-_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

Ivypool sighed and checked her phone. It was probably from PawBook.

**12 messages from friend posts.**

**_Message from:_**

**_Foxcatcher: Hey, what's your email again? _**_3 min. ago_

Ivypool sighed and typed back to Foxleap.

**_Ivy: icecreamisawesome _**

**_Message from:_**

**_Breezepelt: Hey Ivy. _**1 sec. ago

Ivypool starred at the screen in disbelief. Breezepelt was talking to her? She didn't even know Breezepelt that good at school.

_**Ivy: ...**_

_**Ivy: Hi. What'd you need?**_

Ivypool waited for Breezepelt to answer her back.

_**Breezepelt: Arent u in my 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 6th period clss?**_

_**Ivy: Yep. You just noticed? It's almost the end of the year.**_

_**Breezepelt: Well no, I notice everything. brb**_

_**Ivy: What the hell does brb mean?**_

_**Breezepelt: Hey. Bak agn.**_

_**Ivy: Are you trying to say baka? lol**_

_**Breezepelt: haha. no. You one of those ppl that watches anime?**_

_**Ivy: Anime is boring and a waste of time. Of course not.**_

_**Breezepelt: Me neither. O.o You always seem so weird and quiet at school, is u ok?**_

_**Ivy: Of course I am. xD **_

_**Breezepelt: srry if u were offended by that, just curious.**_

_**Ivy: Alright.**_

_**Breezepelt: Anyways, gtg! See you later! btw, we should talk more at here and/or school. ;)**_

_**...**_

Ivypool logged off of PawBook.

Then she did her homework, trying not to think of stuff.

Her crush just spoke to her on PB messenger.

Maybe he also had a crush on her?

'I wish I could read everyone's mind,' Ivypool thought, 'so I could know everything they're hiding.'

She clicked on the link to his PB profile and scrolled through it.

A post made to stare and wonder.

I read:

_**I love her, but she ignores me.**_

Ivypool's heart sank. What if he didn't have a crush on her, but someone else?

'Wait, is it a her? What if he's gay? What if it ends up just like Carly Rae Jepson's "Call be Maybe," music act it out thing on YouTube?' she thought.

Then she started laughing.

*(*)*

_**AN: Please review!**_

_**Fav, follow, if you like this! :)**_

_**Oh, and if you have an account, vote for my poll on my profile! If you don't have an account, you can tell me here! ;)**_

_Q: Should Ivypool kill Dawnpelt?_

_Yes._

_No._

_**-Silver**_


	27. The tipping points

_**Wednesday**_

_-At home-_

Ivypool found this site called PawFiction. She decided to make an account even she wasn't 13 year old yet. PawFiction had rules, but rules were meant to be broken anyway.

Then she started typing and making a fanfic:

_The alarm clock beep loudly in Jay's ear at exactly 8:15. His ear twitched and he opened one blind blue eye, but it slowly closed again when the alarm clock died away._

_In the other room, the room where all the banana peels, dirty socks and candy wrappers lived, Leo yawned in surprise as his alarm also rang, but he quickly covered his ears with his pillow. The alarm died away and Leo drifted back off to sleep._

_In another room, near Lionblaze's bedroom, was Holly's room. Posters were tacked up on the black wallpaper and papers were on her desk. Hollyleaf had no alarm as she expected herself to be perfect and wake up whenever she wanted. Holly was snoring softly on the floor next to her bed, blankets strewn around her._

_School started at 8:30, and they were all supposed to by awake and up on there paws at 8:15. But a 10 minutes passed and the triplets were still wrapped up in their dreams._

_Their parents (or adopted parents), Silvia and Brandon were out at work. They expected their children to be nice little angels and wake up when they were supposed to._

_They thought their children was at school already and chatting away with their friends. They thought their children didn't need any help waking up._

_It was 8:25 already, and the triplets were still asleep._

_5 minutes till the bell rings._

_The large clock in the kitchen was slowly ticking away. 8:25, 8:26, 8:27, 8:28, 8:29..._

_Loud snores were still heard in the rooms._

_Even if they were to wake up at this very minute now, they'll still be late, right?_

_Hollyleaf snapped her emerald green orbs open. She checked her IPhone, and it 8:30. She starred down at her phone in utter horror. Never once in her life had she'd been late before!_

_So she did the mot obvious thing any normal person would do - get dressed and wake her damn brothers up. Loudly, grumpily, and make a big fuzz._

_She scampered into Lionblaze's room._

_"Lionblaze! Wake the hell up! We're late and we still have to walk there! Wake up!" Hollyleaf snarled. Lionblaze woke up in a start. He peeked at his alarm clock._

_"Wait, what? How -, I swear I set an alarm._

Then the computer shut down and all her work was unsaved which made Ivypool really pissed.

So she turned on her laptop; she liked the laptop's keys better than the computers, but it was kind of harder to type on, since the keys were so thin. Ivypool watched a video of Taylor' Swift's Begin Again song thing.

_"But on Wednesday, in the café, I watched it begin again."_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Ivypool checked her PawBook messages. It was Breezepelt. it was kind of confusing for Ivypool since she and Breezepelt had avoided eye contact at school purposely.

Her heartbeat quickened as she went to check the messages.

_**Breezepelt: hi**_

_**Ivy: Halo**_

_**Breezepelt: You play Halo?**_

_**Ivy: Maybe**_

_**Breezepelt: 'kay cool.**_

_**Ivy: ...**_

_**Ivy: So...**_

_**Breezepelt: So.**_

_**Ivy: What, you're the one that messaged me? So...?**_

_**Breezepelt: I dunno.**_

Ivypool sighed, wondering what she should say.

**_Breezepelt: How r u?_**

**_Ivy: Good, but somehow offended by an article._**

Ivypool remembered an online article that was about how girls are usually a head shorter than boys when they grow up. It made her vision turn into a red mist.

'I will hang myself if I'm not 6 feet tall,' Ivypoool growled in her mind.

_**Breezepelt: What about it?**_

_**Ivy: stuff**_

_**Breezepelt: Alright. What is it?**_

_**Ivy: I can't tell you.**_

_**Breezepelt: plz, just tell me**_

_**Breezepelt: plz O_o**_

Ivypool thought if she should tell him or not.

'He's not gonna like a whiner,' Ivypool thought, 'but I can rant and voice my own opinions for once, but not without a price...

_**Ivy: Who's your crush?**_

_**Breezepelt: What? Why?**_

_**Ivy: I give you my information and you tell me what I ask.**_

_**Breezepelt: Uh...**_

Ivypool decided to stall.

_**Ivy: You have a crush on Dawnpelt, right? ;)**_

_**Breezepelt: Nope. She's ugly.**_

An idea popped into Ivypool's head.

'Maybe he can kill Dawnpelt for me, since he's an undetected criminal and all,' Ivypool though mischievously.

_**Ivy: Can you kill Dawnpelt? I still have your business card from spring break.**_

_**Breezepelt: What...I did. Well, maybe. Just maybe.**_

_**Ivy: What a goody-two-shoe criminal. xD**_

_**Breezepelt: bye**_

_***(*)***_

_**AN: The fic that Ivypool typed out was something that I awnted to make into a warriors high school, but I ain't have any time to actually really work on it and so I though writing about Ivypool in Middle school was easier. So...I found this document, and I decided to make something out of it. :)**_

_**Review!**_

_**(::) (::) (::)**_

_**-SILVER**_


	28. KILL the Heathers!

_**Saturday**_

_***(*)***_

-Sat.-

Ivypool opened her laptop in order to do more social media stalking. She clicked and checked Breezepelt's PawBook.

Nothing new, just some plain boring things that she'd already read.

An alert popped up, saying that someone named Hawkfrost friended her.

_**Hawkfrost: What? Who r u**_

_**Ivy: me.**_

_**Hawkfrost: Oh, ic, you're ivy. I no u**_

_**Ivy: Okay, bye.**_

Ivypool decided to check Hawkfrost's PawBook page.

There were videos and other stuff, but what caught her eye was there was a quiz to see how romantic you were.

She ignored it, and looked at all the comments.

_**Hawkfrost: Tell me ur crush and Ill tell yuo mine!**_

_**Whitetail: go on messanger**_

_**Hawkfrost: ok**_

_**Graystripe: intials start with n and ends with y**_

_**Hawkfrost: xD New York?**_

_**Graystripe: No, it's Nobody, stupid!**_

_**Hawkfrost: There's someone named Nobody? Hm, never knew that.**_

_**Breezepelt: name starts with a "h."**_

_**Hawkfrost: Oooooooooooo, I know!**_

_**Graystripe: WHo? who who?**_

_**Breezepelt: cant tell u**_

_**Whitetail: Hairspring? Heathertail?**_

_**Hawkfrost: One of em is write**_

_**Breezepelt: -_- I dun know who Hairy Springs is. Do you mean Harey styles in the One "D" thing? XD**_

Ivypool looked on at all the comments in frustration. Breezepelt obviously didn't have a crush on her, since he revealed here that his crush was Heathertail.

'Oh well, have a nice dumb life Heathertail,' Ivypool though cruelly as she planned something in her head, 'maybe killing Dawnpelt doesn't matter anymore, and what does matter is killing the Heathertail.'

*(*)*

_**AN: Sorry to all those IvyXBreeze fans out there, but there just has to be someone that Ivypool hates a lot for some action. Some big action, not just killing Dawnpelt, which is kinda useless in this matter. **_

_**Please review! **_

_**-Silver ;)**_


	29. The Gibberish News 3

_**SUNDAY!**_

_***(*)***_

_**THE GIBBERISH NEWS**_

_Relationships and crushes_

**_By IVYPOOL_**

_Yay! It's me, Ivypool, back to writing newspapers business! :)_

_So...on to the topic._

What is a crush? A crush is being attracted to someone and it literally "crushes" you while at it. It's no a pleasant experience, and having a crush is no being in love with them ― it's more like falling in love with their looks, but not really with their personality. You don't know if they're kind-hearted and a good-two-shoes or just a whore that has a new girlfriend/boyfriend for a week.

Apply to you? Well, read on. Doesn't apply to you? Read on anyway, just in case you come across it.

After a while, you start stalking them in social media and/or at school. Suddenly, you can't take it anymore and you start talking to them. It'll either leave you feeling nice and warm inside or with pure fury that leaves you wanting to kill them.

You wanting to kill them, well you stop having a crush on them and all the admiration you had for them is gone. Now you can sit back and relax until you crush on someone else!

But if the encounter leaves you with a great feeling inside of you, you'll want to talk to them again and again, and it drives you insane when you can't talk to them!

Eventually you become friends, or if you're really shy about it, the least you do it wave at each other 100 feet away. But that's still cool, eh?

So then you both start to like each other ― you liking them in one way, and they liking you in another way.

So...what happens? People at school ship you two or whatever an gossip, but on social media, things go another way.

Your crush reveals themselves to like another person and it leaves you heart-broken.

But if your heart is a bit bigger, then you would want to take revenge, hm?

It's a bit mind-blowing, but you reveal yourself to be too eager around them. You should just still be friends with your crush but ever since you saw that post, you both stop talking altogether.

But what if it goes another way? What if your crush reveals that he/she loves and cares for you?

You'll become girlfriends and boyfriends (or vice versa) And then you'll get married and stuff will be on your side.

Now this ―**_ read this part carefully._**

But what if in the middle of your relationship you guys break up? Well, they (or you) start hanging out with another guy/girl and then those stuff happens again. Its a cycle.

Like a circle of life, but nobody dies.

A win-win, and remember, revenge is sweet. But do you know when you ever put a whole bag of sugar on your tongue? it can be bitter too, if your revenge goes all wrong.

Therefore, revenge is a good thing, but it can also be a bad thing. It depends on how you look at it, and why you want to do it.

_**So...I, myself, Ivypool has been through this, and I'm not afraid to say that Breezepelt, if you're reading this, I hearts you! :) But if you're Heathertail, well, I'm going to get revenge! See you both on Monday!**_

_**This is a real entry now for Gibberish News. Thanks for reading, and watch out for another Gibberish News next Sunday! or the next. Or the next. Or the next.**_

_**-Ivypool :3**_

_***(*)***_

_AN: Yay! More Gibberish News!_

_Skeleton Rose: the guest review is deleted now, no worries. :)_

_-Silver ;)_


	30. Presenting Lies

**_Wednesday_**

**_*(*)*_**

'I'm taking revenge on Heathertail today,' thought Ivypool as she wandered the halls of her school.

"Hey Ivy!" called Foxleap, "here's the damn notes for the science presentation today!"

Ivypool starred at the piece of paper that Foxleap handed her in shock. She had completely forgotten that there was a presentation today!

"Shit, holy shit...'

*(*)*

**_Science period 1_**

"Class, class!" yelled Mr. Cloudl from the back of the room, "do be quiet! We must let the presentation peeps huddle before they present or you guys aren't gonna learn anything!"

Everyone in the class scurried to their groups.

Ivypool sauntered over to her group.

Mousewhisker nodded at her, "I made all the notes for you, so you basically don't have to do anything except for reading off that piece of paper."

"Thanks," Ivypool mumbled.

"Here's the plan," Foxleap whispered, "after speak super loudly so we get a good grade and answer Mr. Cloud's questions the best we can, like 'I don't know,' or just say 'can you repeat that question again' to stall, m'kay guys?"

"Why the hell are you whispering, Foxleap?" asked this guy in the group that Ivypool didn't know and didn't want to know.

"'cause we're the awesomest group in the whole school. C'mon, we've got Ivy, and she's awesome at being herself! We needa be ourselves and be funny, so the teacher forgets what questions to ask us!" replied this guy called Rowanclaw, that Ivypool knew a little of.

"You got that right, be ourselves," Mousewhisker grinned, "oh, this is going to be fun."

'This is going to be the shittest day of my life,' thought Ivypool miserably as she pictured herself trying to pronounce words in front of the whole class.

*(*)*

"So...that's our presentation," mumbled Russetfur.

No one applauded except for Foxleap's slow sarcastic clap.

"Okay! Your notes don't make sense and stuff, but I don't want to calculate if you should get an A minus or something lower, so I'll give your group a C plus! COunt yourselves lucky," Mr. Cloud yelled as he scribbled stuff down on a piece of paper.

"Next group! Pass out to homework to your classmates to torture 'em!" announced Mr. Cloud.

"Here," Foxleap tossed Ivypool a bunch of papers, "pass 'em out."

"Be yourselves," whispered Foxleap to the other group members.

Ivypool finished passing the papers out and joined her group.

"Hello peeps! Our group would like to present something special for the class! My name is Foxy, that is Ivy, that's Mousewhisky, Rowanclaus, and I forgot his name...wait, I think his name is Rippleclaw, but since that sounds boring, let's call him Ripper!"

"Ivy," whispered Mousewhisker, "you're last, since you're the best. You're right after me, okay?"

Ivypool nodded.

"So, let's get the hell started! You know how life goes?" asked Foxleap, "well, it appears that you idiots don't know much about this life. This life is all about having fun and living while we can. Be funny while we can. Be awesome, and be nice to each other, unlike this girl named Rosepetal, but since she's not here right now, let's use her as an example as someone that is not living."

"Ripper, tell us."

Everyone in the class was now very intrigued. Even Mr. Cloud was, though he rarely paid attention to anything.

'We're doing a great job for now,' thought Ivypool.

"First, Rosepetal is a douchebag. We all now that, right?" Rippleclaw awkwardly looked up from his notes, and saw that everyone was agreeing with him, even Mr. Cloud.

He continued, "Rosepetal is a dimwit, for all those who don't know her. Life isn't the same for her as it is for us. Life is about being nice to others, and taking risks, which Rosepetal doesn't do. Rosepetal is too scared of a damn window and stories while being mean to others."

Rowanclaw cleared his throat, "and there are other people that are dumbheads, but we don't want to mention them right now. And let's turn this chat to Mousewhisky!"

Everyone's heads turned to Mousewhisker. He starred back nervously.

"Well...so, um, whoever you really hate, or just pisses you off for some reason, it's okay to rant about them and whine. Be remember, just be yourself, and don't let those dumb bitches stop you from being who you are."

"IVY," whispered Foxleap loudly.

Ivypool gulped and looked at her piece of paper she had to read from.

She eyes widened in shock as she saw what was on her paper.

It didn't say anything.

Mousewhisker broke out a nervous grin, and nodded at her encouragingly.

Ivypool could hear Ripperclaw gulp loudly, and Foxleap's toe tapping impatiently.

'They may be thuggies, but the still believe in me. They're inspired by me,' thought Ivypool.

Ivypool opened her mouth to speak.

"We all know that Rosepetal is a dimwit, but she isn't that bad compared to this person named Heathertail. Heathertail is a slut that sleeps with guys and has a new boyfriend every week. All the dumb boys have fallen for her, but trust me guys, she isn't worth it. Everything will go well until the cheater dumps you for someone else. Guys in this class who like Heathertail, go chase after someone else. I promise that they'll be more faithful to you than Heathertail."

In the audience, she heard grunts of approval, and hesitation.

"Heathertail does suck," someone said loudly.

"I never liked Heathertail anyway," said Mr. Cloud cheerfully.

Ivypool continued, "Not to mention that she does drugs and smokes in the bathrooms. By the way to anyone who was wondering, her whole face is covered with make-up so it's not her real face. You wouldn't want a girlfriend that puts on layers and layers of heavy make-up, and smells like a poisoned skunk, wouldn't you? It's disgusting to even think about it."

"True, she does smell like crap," someone said, "I wonder if she even takes baths?"

"Lastly, I'm not going to tell her admirers what to do, but I'm just stating my opinion. Everyone has the right to voice their opinion, but many aren't brave enough. But I am. We are. Our whole group is. We have the right to believe and say what we think. Sometimes, we may be lying, but who knows if the lie isn't the truth? Be strong, be brave, be the person you are."

At first a strange silence hung in the air. Then everyone began to applause.

"You did good, Ivy!" Rippleclaw exclaimed.

"Guys, I was just lying about the whole thing about Heathertail, but since I really hate her..." Ivypool whispered to her group members, "I have to make sure she doesn't get in my way of my stuff. My life."

"It's okay," Foxleap placed his hand on her shoulder, "entertaining the class with lies is better than trying to say something that's true but no exciting."

"True that," Rowanclaw said, his eyes twinkling wit amusement, "although I do find it funny that Heathertail does have the weird scent of old disgusting perfume around her."

*(*)*

_**AN: Yay! Updated! With a crazy long chapter!**_

_**This is for getting my damn math grade up to a B minus. (Even though I should be ashamed of myself right now for getting something lower than an A.)**_

_**Please review! It's been a hard day today, and taking time to read some reviews would make my day!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Silver.**_


	31. The Worst Truth

_**Thursday**_

_***(*)***_

_**P.E. 2nd period**_

'What's the point of P.E. anyway? No fun, just running around. Why can't we do something fun like dodge-ball except without balls it's arrows?' thought Ivypool miserably as she walked out of the locker room.

"Hello, Ivypool," Heathertail smiled and blinked lazily as she crept to Ivypool's side. Her sassy stance and her disgusting scent of cherry blossoms hung around her.

"Why are you so goth and emo?" Heathertail asked cheerfully.

Ivypool rolled her eyes. She wasn't goth or emo.

"I'm not. Are you stupid?" Ivypool asked numbly.

"What, you're stupid?" a confused Heathertail asked.

"No!" Ivypool shook her head no, "I think you should look those words up in the dictionary before you harass other people with them."

Heathertail blinked lazily again, her hot pink eye liner entrancing other people and made them stare at Heathertail. Ivypool could see cracks in Heathertail's skin from all that make-up powder.

'Wow, maybe I was right about a few things, she smells weird and her face isn't really her natural face,' thought Ivypool.

"Well, who cares, y'know? 'cause I heard that you gave all my secrets away yesterday," Heathertail pouted, "and now I can't play the game of love anymore since there's no more players wanting to play."

Heathertail stepped back from Ivypool and lit a cigarette. She then took out a jar of very colorful candy that Ivypool assumed was drugs.

"Want some," offered Heathertail, "see, I'm still nice to you after you gave away by deepest secrets."

Ivypool backed away, horror-truck.

"N-no thanks Heathertail," Ivypool stammered, "I'm not in the mood for drugs..."

Heathertail shrugged and put the jar back into her pocket while taking a deep swig out of her cigarette.

"Oh well, see you later then, Ivypool," Heathertail smiled her with her bloodred lips glistening in the sun, "Gotta put on some more lipstick and make-up!"

'I was right...Heathertail is one of those people...and now, I have to get her expelled from school so she doesn't harm anyone else,' Ivypool thought. It had made her day worse than yesterday.

*(*)*

**_AN: Hey guys! Please review! :)_**

**_-Silver :)_**


	32. Taking the Bait

_**Saturday**_

_***(*)***_

Ding! Ding!

Ivypool sighed and checked her phone. They were messages from PawBook.

One was a game request and the others were messages. She checked to see that one was from Breezepelt and one from Heathertail. She ignored the one from Heathertail and blocked and muted her.

Then she checked Breezepelt's message.

**_Breezepelt: hey, why'd u talk trash bout heathertail_**

Ivypool sighed and replyed.

_**Ivy: Because she was ruining my life. **_

_**Breezepelt: Ok, so?**_

Ivypool growled in frustration.

_**Ivy: Fuckin shut up. I do everything for a purpose. And the so called "trash" was true. She was smoking and offered me drugs.**_

_**Breezepelt: :(**_

_**Breezepelt: -_-**_

_**Breezepelt: Show me proof. I'm never going to talk to you again if you talk shit to her.**_

_**Ivy: Be that way. I may or may not get proof, but I'm never going to talk to you again either. **_

_**Breezepelt: Fine.**_

Ivypool looked on with anger. Breezepelt was supposed to be on her side! She decided she didn't like Breezepelt anymore and set him as a target, a player, for Heathertail.

_**Ivy: I know you have a crush on Heathertail. And she also has a crush on you, so you can ask her out. **_

The last sentence was a lie obviously, but Ivypool knew he would take the bait.

Only she didn't know what things would happen if he did take it.

He Breezepelt, being so desperate for Heathertail, did.

*(*)*

**_AN: Bad chapter, good chapter? I dunno._**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_And vote for the poll on my profile. A new poll._**

**_-Silver_**


	33. The Gibberish News 4

_**The Gibberish News**_

_**BY IVYPOOL**_

_**Drugs and Drama**_

When you're at school, or when you were at school, there's always this one person that smells and acts weird.

I'm right, right?

Right.

Back then, people weren't smart enough to put up cameras in the school, so there was only a slim chance that a teacher would catch people doing drugs. You get my logic here? Teachers don't trust kids because they think they lie too much.

Sad. Very sad.

But when we get to this generation, there's millions of cameras everywhere you go. Who knows if there's one in the locker rooms? Or in the bathrooms.

Yuck. I'll rather not take the chance to go to the bathrooms again and yeah, you should never ever take off your shirt in the locker rooms.

Disturbing? Okay, let's stop that talk.

What we're talking about now is besides the point. This one person, who smells and acts weird.

This one person who lights a cigarette in front of you and offers you drugs like everyone does it.

You could tell the teacher, but will the teacher believe you?

No. To them it's just like telling them that the person doing drugs is an alien from Mars that possessed a human girls body and wants to take over the whole world.

But that could happen, correct?

The point is, the teacher is an adult, and an adult doesn't believe anything that is true. An adult would only care about finances and all that grown-up stuff that we don't want to talk about or it'll make this whole thing boring.

But remember, whether you're a kid, teen, or an adult reading this - _**NEVER**_ take drugs or smoke. It's dangerous for you and for others. If you don't care about yourself, at least care about those other people.

If you are taking drugs right now, one day there will be a machine that destroys all those harmful things...

Life is a better place without drugs.

_**-DRAMA-**_

We all heard of this word and experienced it.

Although it may be fun to watch, not everyone wants to be in the center of attention all the time.

Drama is not a bad thing, but it doesn't do any good either. It just is exciting to watch, but if it happens in real life, the person who's in the center of all that has to deal with it.

Like me, Ivypool, the awesomest cat in the world, has to deal with the thing called drama that she doesn't have time for.

If you want to have a comfortable life, my advice is to be nice to me. :)

_***(*)***_

_**Response to reviews -**_

_**Isabel - I know Dovewing is female in the series, but I decided to make Dovewing a boy here.**_

_**Please review for the depressed cats!**_

_**You haven't forgotten about them, have you?**_

_**1 review is one cookie for the depressed cats1**_

_**-SILVER. :D**_


	34. The Gibberish News 5

_**THE GIBBERISH NEWS**_

* * *

_BY Ivypool_

**_GRADES AND WEIGHTS_**

Ha! I'm back peoples, and this is just something I wrote out of interest from...nothing. Yes, nothing. *cheeky grin*

_**Grades**_

Grades are horrible. Well only if you get the bad ones. The percentage of whatever of assignments you get which is out of the whole thing you're supposed to complete is turned into letter grades.

Did that make sense.

Yes? Good.

Okay, maybe not, but it's better for you to think about it yourself. :)

Here is the grading scale of what I use. Yes, your grading scale may be different from mine, but I am happy to share mine with people who don't have one.

Here goes:

_**A plus - Awesome-sauce!**_

**A**_** \- Acceptable**_

_**A minus - Average, near failing**_

_**B plus - the good kind of bad**_

_**B - BAD Get that intelligence bullet through your head, bro/sis. Nah, just call you bro whether you're a girl or boy. Or neither. Or both.**_

_**B minus - very very very very very very very very very very very (x 2 million) bad.**_

_**C plus - the good kind of crap, but very near very very very very very etc. bad**_

_**C - crap**_

_**C minus - Too crappy; near death**_

_**D plus - You might die**_

_**D - DEATH and a disgrace **_

_**D minus - You're going to flunk, and I'm surprised that you haven't died yet**_

_**F - FLUNK. A failure. Very very very very very very very very very very very very very (x 500 million) bad, a disgrace, poop, etc.**_

But...

Those up there don't mean anything. They don't (and shouldn't) determine your life. It can make you cry and get depressed, but see, there's other things you can get depressed at instead of this "letter grade."

Or don't get depressed at all. Do good things, and most likely good luck will find it's way to you and help you through this hard time.

Don't let letter determine yourself.

But don't let numbers either. Just be yourself.

You determine yourself, not your grade, not your SAT score, not how many APs you have and passed, not your IQ, not a bully, not your acetylcholine, your basal ganglia, your frontal lobe or your corpus callosum.

And of course, not the present.

Granted, the present the present just gave you was shocking, and was a surprise, but since that "surprise" happened, shouldn't there be another present, another good present, to cancel that out?

Go lift weights. It'll make you stronger.

Go lift turkeys too. I heard there was this one that weighed more than an average teenager.

:)

_***(*)***_

_**AN: Wrote that gibberish news chapter for fun, and don't take the grading scale seriously. **_

_**86.5 percent for math right now. Gotta get that up to an A! Pray that the test I just took that I did everything right on there and that the person that'll grade it on Monday is someone that doesn't pay attention and just gives me a awesome grade...**_

_**Yep, that totally did happen last year.**_

_**Thought I was dead 'cause I got less that 50 percent of 'em right, but the guy that corrected it was one of those cool cats people. **_

_**Wish more people were like that. jk Okay, maybe not jk, but you see my point. Hopefully.**_

_**Review for the depressed cats and humans and the people who are getting low grades! (kinda like me.)**_

-**SILVER :)**


	35. FieldFinal DayDeath

_**ANNOUNCEMENT/ CHAPTER**_

_**The announcement is pretty dark, so brace yourselves for it.**_

_**Ready?**_

_**Good.**_

_**I'm going to end this story right now, on this chapter, since I've becoming too lazy and having writer's block. 'cause nothing is going to be more **_

_**interesting than a (insert whatever word in here) day on the last day of school.**_

_**I took some of the experiences I had this year and wrote about Ivypool doing it, except I changed lots of topics and made is way more dramatic. **_

_**And yeah...nothing really interesting is going on in my life these days - just the usual testing and failing cycle. :( **_

_**I've gotten from a C to a B (almost a B plus) in just two tests, and I don't want to ruin my grade anymore. Y'know, 'cause it's easier to fail than get **_

_**back up?**_

_**This story was originally planned to have Ivypool's school end on the day my school ends, but unlike many people, I don't really plan ahead on writing.**_

_**So then...finals are here. **_

_**FINALS.**_

_**Anyway, I was thinking about making another fic. Another INTERESTING fic. **_

_**I want a fic that relates to myself, like a girl wanting to be a boy and insisting others to call me a 'he.'**_

_**But sadly, someone has already taken that idea.**_

_**But...that doesn't mean that there can't be another fic that has the same idea, hm?**_

_**Maybe, just maybe, I can get it up on June 11th.**_

_**But here, let's enjoy this nice chapter for Ivypool.**_

_**After that, it's her nightmare. Not her worst nightmare, but still a nightmare.**_

_**...8th grade.**_

* * *

_**FIELD DAY!/Tuesday**_

Ivypool dragged herself to school as she didn't want to participate in field day. It was the last day of school, for goodness sake!

But still, she needed perfect attendance.

It was required for boys to wear swim trunks and girls swim suits underneath on their casual wear.

Ivypool obviously, wore swim trunks. Yes, swim trunks. That was NOT a typo.

Then Ivypool wen to school.

_***(*)***_

"GO TO YOUR SR CLASS PEOPLE!" the loudspeaker blared, "BUT ONLY THE ONES WHO ARE IN THE AWESOME TEAM!"

_(Didn't mention this WAAAAAYYY before, but there are 4 teams for 7th grade - Dark, Whirlpool, Vole, and Swift. Ivypool was obviously in the Vole team. a.k.a. the awesome team.)_

_***(*)***_

"Front lawn peoples!" Mr. Feather barked at the students.

Ivypool followed him.

_-A few minutes later-_

Everyone was seated on the grass looking up at the teachers.

'Thank goodness Mr. Nyx isn't here,' thought Ivypool, 'she isn't awesome, so I think she's probably not on the awesome team.'

**10:00**

"Guys we're doing this race where you roll around in the grass to that blue cone that is right in front of you and roll back. Whoever's class gets all their students all go first and gets done first wins and is the first to lunch!" a random teacher shouted.

"Go!"

Everyone in her class rolled as fast as they could.

Ivypool hanged out at the end of the line and played with a snail.

**11:00**

"Lunch time! There's pizza, hot dogs, and speaking out dogs, I have one of my own here!" Mr. Feather shouted.

A cream colored puppy with brown spots bounced over to Mr. Feather.

"Ooooo! DOGGY!" people shouted and ran to the puppy.

'Well, since no one's in line, I guess it's time for me to eat everything."

Ivypool grabbed all the sodas, pizza, and hot dogs and chips when no one was watching.

**12:30**

"Eating contest time!" yelled Mr. Feather was he blindfolded the people that were in the eating contest.

In front of the people who were participating here was a paper plate.

Mr. Feather giggled and scooped a large quantity of worms and snails and slugs onto their plate.

"Ewww..." people gasped.

"Go!" Mr. Feather shouted, "whoever finishes first wins!"

He handed them each a fork.

They dug in.

The crunch of the snail's shell, the squish of the slugs's slime, and the everlasting moving of the worms...

It was horrible to the contestants.

This guy finished first. Ivypool couldn't tell who it was because of the blindfold.

Mr. Cloud blew his whistle.

"Someone won! You can all stop eating now," Mr. Cloud said.

The contestants stopped with a relived sigh and the teacher un blindfolded them.

"Yay Foxleap, you won!"

"What did the stuff taste like?"

"Huh, what happened?"

"Foxleap!"

Then the bell rang.

"Yay! No more school!" everyone cried.

They all slugged each other and ran out of school.

*(*)*

_**AN: This completed!**_

_**Don't worry, there's going to be another story that'll be published sometime next near June 11th. But it will cats, not humans.**_

_**Or would you like to read about Ivypool's summer school...?**_

_**Please review! (I only got one review for the last two chapters.)**_

_**-Silver**_


	36. Water Balloons Excerpt

_Waiting for Summer School..._

Ivypool threw a water balloon at her neighbor.

Her neighbor turned around, surprised, and wondered who hit his butt with a water balloon. He went to the house t change his pants.

'Why would he want to change his pants right now?' thought Ivypool, 'it's 50 degrees out, and it's so hot!'

_Summer school was in four days..._

* * *

**_AN: There! That's an excerpt for the summer school fic for Ivy...anyone excited? Yes, no?_**

**_Also, I made this new story called "Underestimated." You can find in if you click to the link to my profile, click hide bio, and...you know what to do. If you don't, then I dunno what to say to ya._**

**_Review there! And here!_**

**_Never forget that!_**

**_-Silver_**


End file.
